The Beginning of the End
by Livin4Jesus
Summary: "Oliver froze in astonishment at the sight of the man's face. It was not Malcolm Merlyn in the Dark Archer outfit. It was... "Tommy?" Oliver whispered in shock." As old friends and enemies return from the grave, secrets will be revealed, and Starling City will face its darkest hour. It's the beginning of the end and only Oliver Queen can stop it. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Big thanks goes out to my good friend _MarvelAndDCWriter _who helped me out on this story, acting as both fact checker and sounding board. He also wrote a prologue to this story and you can find it over on his profile it's called _Arrow: Prologue to The End. _Go check it out.**

**Also, I know this story will end up being completely AU as soon as the new episodes start back but I'm going to write and post it anyway. :P**

It's funny how things turn out sometimes. And it's funny how sometimes no matter how hard a person tries to keep something a secret, it just refuses to stay that way.

Oliver had discovered this first hand. Apparently, no matter what he said or did, the circle of people that knew his secret just kept getting bigger.

At first it was just him, then he told Diggle, then Felicity joined the club, then Tommy replaced her as the most recent member of the 'Knowledge of Oliver's Secret' society, then, thanks to Felicity, that kid Barry found out too.

But, apparently, Oliver wasn't the only person with secrets that just wouldn't remain as such.

Oliver stared out the window of the living room, lost in thought. He was trying to process everything his mother had just told him.

Malcolm Merlyn was alive. He was threatening his mother. And he was Thea's _father_?

Oliver's head spun with the gravity of it all. And to top it all off, Malcolm had sent five trained men to kill Moira, and Oliver had been forced to fight and kill them in order to protect his mother and himself, and his mother had witnessed it all. Oliver scrubbed a hand across his face. He was beginning to wish he had just stayed in bed this morning.

"Oliver," his mother called softly, breaking into his thoughts. "How did you... What you did to those men... Who are you?"

He turned to face her and looked her right in the eye.

Diggle would say what he was about to do was stupid and a huge risk, but Oliver preferred to think of it as taking a leap of faith. Faith that his mother was still, at least partly, the person he knew. After all, she had done the right thing by warning everyone about the undertaking, and she had told Oliver about Malcolm rather than keep it a secret again. And she had told _him_, not a hooded vigilante with a weapon pointed at her but him, her son. She trusted him enough to do that, so the least he could do was show her the same level of trust.

"I'm The Arrow, Mom," he said.

"What? How?" she asked in disbelief.

"I learned how to fight on the island," he said vaguely, trying to keep the details to a minimum.

"You learned to fight, like that, on a deserted island?" Moira asked, a bit overwhelmed.

"It's... complicated," Oliver replied.

"I can see that," she said. "Wait. If you're The Arrow then... it was you who was... in my office." she said slowly, shocked.

"Yes, we had found evidence that you were connected to something. We weren't sure what, so I confronted you as The Arrow to try to get more information, but Mom, you have to believe me, I wasn't going to hurt you. I would never hurt you," Oliver said, crouching down in front of her and looking her in the eye, silently imploring her to believe him.

She met his eyes for a moment before remembering that this was her son. She may not have known everything but she still knew him well enough to know that he was not faking his sincerity. Not this time.

"I know," she said. "I know you wouldn't, but you sure did fool me when you burst into my office. I was so scared and..." she trailed off, her face going pale. "I- I... I sh- shot you," she breathed, horrified.

"It's okay," Oliver said, gently grabbing her shoulders as she looked like she might faint. "_I'm_ okay," he stressed.

"How... how bad?" she asked.

He was quiet for a long moment. He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want her to have to carry the truth.

"Let me see. I want- I need to know," she said, her eyes almost begging him.

As much as he wanted to say no, he knew his mother well enough to know when she had made up her mind about something, and he could tell that she wasn't just going to let this go. Mentally berating himself for what he was about to do, he reached up and pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing the scar from his gunshot wound.

Moira stared at the small round scar for several minutes before tentatively reaching out and letting her fingertips brush the scar with a featherlight touch.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Oliver let go of his collar and took both of her hands in his.

"You didn't know. All you knew was that a masked man was holding a weapon on you and was threatening your life. You defended yourself. There is nothing wrong with that. I shouldn't have come at you like that. If anyone should be sorry it's me," Oliver said.

"You're right you shouldn't have," she said slapping him on the shoulder. "How dare you scare me like that!" And just like that her shock and horror disappeared and righteous anger took its place. "But if I had been upfront with you the minute you brought me that list instead of lying to you, you wouldn't have had to do that."

And suddenly the anger was gone and reason returned. If it wasn't for the shocking and traumatic nature of the last half hour, Oliver would have been concerned by his mother's roller coaster emotions, but as it was, he figured she was more than justified. And he was even mildly impressed she was taking it all as well as she was.

"Mom, why did Merlyn send those men after you?" Oliver asked.

"Malcolm is involved with a very dangerous group of people. When he threatened to tell Thea the truth, I called those people. They also thought he was dead, and by revealing to them that he was alive, I put his life in danger. He wanted revenge," Moira explained.

"You contacted The League of Assassins?" Oliver asked.

"You know them?" Moira asked.

"I know someone who knows them," Oliver deflected. "Mom, before we go any further, I need you to promise me not to tell Merlyn that I know he's alive," Oliver said, looking her right in the eye, dead serious.

"Why does that matter?"

"He knows who I am. If he finds out I know he's alive, it will take away any advantage I have," Oliver explained.

"I won't tell him. I promise."

"Thank you. Now, I need to call Diggle."

"Why?" Moira asked.

"We have to do something about those bodies but the police can't know I'm the one who took care of them. So, I'm going to have Diggle come over and take the credit for it," Oliver explained as he pulled out his phone.

"How are you going to explain it to Mr. Diggle?" Moira asked.

"I don't have to. He already knows about me," Oliver said with a small smile.

Several minutes later, Diggle arrived and took in the sight of the five dead men.

"I really can't leave you alone for a second can I?" he asked Oliver, incredulously.

"Look, I need you to take credit for this with the cops," Oliver said. "How good are your knife throwing skills?"

"All right I guess," Diggle replied with a shrug.

"Good. We're going with the story that you lost your gun in the fight and had to resort to using knives," Oliver explained as he motioned to the dead men all of which either had knife wounds, or broken necks but no gun shots.

"Where were you and your mom supposed to be during this?" Diggle asked.

"My mom was over there," Oliver pointed at the dead man that had threatened his mother. "That one grabbed her and put a gun to her head. Fortunately, you were able to hit him with one of the knives and save her."

"And where were you while I was saving your mother?" Diggle asked a bit sarcastically.

"I was hiding in the living room," Oliver replied.

"Of course you were," Diggle said with a roll of his eyes. "So how did you explain this to your mom?" he asked.

"I told her the truth," Oliver said simply.

"Wait, she knows? She knows you're The Arrow?" Diggle asked, his voiced laced with concern.

"I didn't have a choice, she saw me fight. That's not our main concern right now, though. Malcolm Merlyn is alive."

"What?" Diggle cried. "But how? I saw you stab an arrow through his chest."

"I don't know how he survived, but he's the one who got my mom off on the murder charges. And that's not even the half of it," Oliver said, rubbing a hand over his face.

"What? There's something worse than 'Malcolm Merlyn is alive'?"

"He's Thea's biological father."

"Your family is so messed up," Diggle said.

"You're telling me," Oliver grumbled.

"How much did you actually tell your mom?"

"Pretty much everything," Oliver said.

"Are you sure she's not working with Merlyn? She did in the past," Diggle asked carefully.

"She was being coerced before. This time she's not helping him," Oliver said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Malcolm is the one who sent these guys after her."

"Why?"

"Mom called The League of Assassins and told them he was alive. He wanted revenge," Oliver summed up.

"Man, no wonder he sent people after her. Those guys are the last people I would want coming after me," Diggle said.

"Look, I understand your reservations and I don't expect you to trust her, but can you at least trust me?" Oliver asked.

Dig looked at him a moment more before nodding. "If you're sure."

"I am," Oliver said.

"Then I guess we'd better get this taken care of," Diggle said, motioning to the dead men as he pulled out his phone and called the police.

**)()()(**

"And where were you while this was going on?" Officer Quentin Lance asked Oliver.

"I was hiding in the living room," Oliver replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lance mumbled.

Although encounters between Oliver Queen and Officer Lance had gotten better in recent months, they still had their moments of animosity.

"Please, do not criticize my son," Moira said.

"It's all right, Mom. I deserve it," Oliver said, his mask firmly in place.

It amazed Moira to see the difference in the man sitting in front of her, from the man that had saved her life just a short while before. She was beginning to realize just how little she really knew her son. She couldn't believe she was only just now starting to see the act as just that, an act. In hindsight, it was so obvious, but isn't that the way most things are?

"No, you don't," she said to Oliver before turning back to Lance. "You will please treat my son with respect, Officer. After all, we are the victims here. He has done nothing wrong."

Lance secretly thought that, that was debatable but wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

"Right. Well, I think we have all we need. Armed men broke into your home and threatened you. Mr. Diggle fought back and killed them," Lance repeated the nutshell version of the story they had told him. "We will look into it and see if we can discover who hired them and why. If we find out anything, we'll let you know."

"Thank you, Officer," Moira said.

Then Lance and the other officers left along with the corner's men who had taken the bodies out of the house.

"So, what now?" Diggle asked the question on all three of their minds.

"Now, I confront Malcolm about sending those men and try to get some information about his plans," Moira said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I'm going to become a spy. Any information I can get on Malcolm I'll feed to you. There is no way that he just came back because of Thea. He's up to something," she explained.

"I know what you were saying, Mom, but you can't. It's too dangerous," Oliver said.

"No more dangerous than what I've done in the past but now at least I'll be doing something good. Maybe it can help atone for my sins," she said.

"Mom, he just tried to _kill_ you-"

"Oliver, I am doing this. Either you can take advantage of the information I get or I can take it to someone else but I won't be a party to his crimes by doing nothing anymore."

"Oliver's right. He did just try to kill you. What makes you think he won't just try again?" Diggle asked.

"You let me worry about that. Despite what you might think, I can handle Malcolm Merlyn," Moira said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this story. Don't expect updates to be this fast in the future, but I can promise at least one chapter a week. :)**

Moira unobtrusively entered the warehouse where Malcolm had instructed her to meet him. Malcolm met her at the door before leading her to a table and having her sit down in one of the chairs. After she had contacted him, he had 'requested' that she come to this location to discuss something important.

"So, Moira, how have you been?" Malcolm asked with a false smile.

"Cut to the chase Malcolm. What do you want?" Moira snapped.

"Straight to the point, as always," he said. "Fine. Oliver is the vigilante," Malcolm said, his smile gone.

Fear shot through Moira but she made sure her face reflected surprise.

"What?" she said trying to sound like she was hearing the information for the first time.

"Your son is the man who runs around in a green hood, shooting arrows," Malcolm said.

"A-Are you sure?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sure. After all, he nearly killed me," Malcolm said.

_Would that he had, _Moira thought.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything for now," he said. "I've known for some time who Oliver is. And he doesn't know I'm alive so he's not in my way, yet. I just thought it was about time you knew who your son really is."

"Why?" Moira asked. Malcolm never did anything without a reason.

"Because I want you to know where your loyalty lies. You think I'm so wrong? Well your son is just like me," Malcolm said.

"Even if Oliver is The Arrow, he doesn't kill innocent people like you do. He helps people."

"So it's okay to kill people as long as it's for the right reasons? What makes his reasons any more right than mine?" Malcolm asked.

"You mercilessly kill innocent people out of anger," Moira said.

"And he doesn't?" Malcolm tossed back.

"Not anymore. Haven't you heard? The Arrow doesn't kill anymore."

"No, he just maims them."

"This conversation is going nowhere. Whether or not I believe what you are saying, and that is a big thing to believe on your word alone, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you equate my son to you. Is this all you called me here for?" Moira asked, standing up.

"Just that and to tell you to enjoy the time you have left with him," Malcolm said.

"What are you talking about? You said you wouldn't hurt him," Moira said before realization dawned on her. "He has you worried."

"I said I wouldn't do anything for now. Eventually, he will get in my way and when he does, I will kill him. I just wanted you to know why," Malcolm said with a cold smile.

"You stay away from my son!"

"Or you'll do _what_?" Malcolm spat.

Moira pressed her lips together and sighed deeply. She didn't want to offer Malcolm what she was about to offer him, but she had to do something to protect her son.

"If you promise me you won't hurt him. I will tell Ra's al Ghul that you have left Starling City. It will buy you some time," Moira said.

"And you think he'll believe that?" Malcolm asked.

"I can make him believe it, but only if you promise not to kill Oliver," Moira said.

Malcolm considered her for a long moment before nodding.

"All right. You call off The League and I promise _I _will not so much a touch your son."

Moira didn't know if she could trust his word, but if there was even a chance that it would keep Oliver alive, she had to try. It was the best she could do.

**)()()(**

Once Moira was gone, a black clad and hooded figure stepped out of the shadows.

"I may have promised her I wouldn't touch Oliver but I never said anything about you," Malcolm said. "Keep an eye on him. If an opportunity presents itself... well, you know what to do."

**)()()(**

"My mom wasn't able to get much from Malcolm," Oliver said, walking into his hideout. "Other than telling her about my secret identity and making some threats against me, he didn't tell her anything. He's not not trusting her after she went public about the undertaking. Although, she was able to find out that he definitely has some kind of plans concerning the city and she's pretty sure he's working with at least one other person, but we don't know who."

"That's not much to go on," Felicity said.

"It's all we've got for now," Oliver said.

"So, what's our move?" Diggle asked.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Malcolm. At some point he'll make contact with whoever he's working with. We need to know who that is before we do anything."

"What about us?" Felicity asked.

"I know you don't have much to go on, but I want you to see if you can find anything anywhere that might help us," Oliver said.

"If there's something online to find, I'll find it," Felicity assured.

"Dig, can you keep an eye on my mom for the next couple days? I don't believe Malcolm won't try to hurt her again."

"Consider it done," Diggle said.

**)()()(**

Oliver silently followed Malcolm through the darkened streets. Oliver had been following the black clad figure for the last half hour. Moira was able to give him the location where she had met with Malcolm, and Oliver had been watching the place every night for the last three days. Finally, on the fourth night, a black clad figure had emerged and Oliver had tailed him. He was not about to let Merlyn roam around unattended.

After nearly an hour of following him, the black clad figure finally slipped into an abandoned warehouse. Oliver waited a minute before following him in and froze as he looked around to see no sign of his target. He barely had time to realize that it was a trap as he was struck in the back. Oliver stumbled forward and spun around in time to see a drawn bow pointing right at him. He ducked just in time for the arrow to miss and grabbed the bow before sending a punch into The Dark Archer's stomach. The black clad figure stumbled back, his bow ripped from his hands, giving Oliver a chance to regroup.

The Dark Archer had known that someone was following him which was why he had ducked into the warehouse. All the better that it had been The Arrow. He had been aching to get a go at the pesky archer and now was his chance.

The Dark Archer didn't really like to rely on guns, preferring to rely on his own skills instead, but this time he had made an exception. He pulled the gun from it's holster and fired at The Arrow, the shots echoing throughout the empty warehouse. The green clad man rolled out of the way before loosing an arrow from his own bow. The projectile collided with the gun and knocked it from The Dark Archer's hand.

The dark figure gave up on the gun and dove toward his abandoned bow. His fingers locked around it and he quickly nocked and loosed an arrow at his opponent. Oliver just barely avoided getting shot, the arrow skimming his upper arm instead. Oliver retaliated with an arrow of his own. Unfortunately, The Dark Archer was ready and ducked behind a nearby pillar.

He waited a beat before spinning out from behind the pillar, an arrow drawn, but the bow was shoved sideways and knocked from his hands by Oliver who had snuck up on him. Having lost his bow once again, the black clad archer was forced to maneuver in close to his adversary, forcing him to fight hand-to-hand. They took turns throwing punches and kicks and blocking said punches and kicks and for several minutes, neither of them got an advantage over the other. Until the black archer got in a lucky hit.

He struck out, intending to hit The Arrow in the stomach but Oliver diverted his punch, not enough to avoid it entirely, though, and the fist struck Oliver in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. Oliver's hood fell back as he hit the ground but he quickly struck out with his feet and knocked Malcolm to the ground, his black hood also flying off his face.

Oliver froze in astonishment at the sight of the man's face. It was _not _Malcolm Merlyn in the Dark Archer outfit. It was...

"Tommy?" Oliver whispered in shock.

Before Oliver could say more, sirens could be heard approaching. Tommy sent one last look at Oliver before grabbing his bow and hood and disappearing out of the warehouse.

"Tommy!" Oliver yelled and ran after him but there was no sign of Tommy outside the building.

Oliver scrubbed a hand across his face, his mind whirling. Either Tommy was somehow still alive, or Oliver was losing his mind. He really wasn't sure which one it was. Maybe he was hallucinating again. He had seen Tommy die with his own eyes. But he had also thought he had seen Malcolm die with his own eyes. Oliver barely dared to hope that perhaps his best friend was still alive. But if it was Tommy, then that raised so many questions. How did he survive? Where had he been for a year and a half? Why was he dressed as The Dark Archer? And where did he learn to fight like that?

The questions spun in Oliver's head, making him dizzy. He wanted to try to find some trace of where Tommy had gone and follow him but as the sirens grew louder, Oliver was forced to flee the area, disappearing into the night seconds before the police arrived in response to reports of shots fired in the building.

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to think clearly any more that night, Oliver headed back to his hideout in the glades. He made the trip on autopilot, not remembering any of it, his mind still spinning with the shocking revelation. Once back at the club, he slipped into the building without incident. He made his way downstairs and wasn't surprised to see Diggle and Felicity down there.

"Hey, where you been?" Diggle asked, glancing up at Oliver's entry.

At first, Oliver didn't respond.

"Oliver? Are you all right?" Diggle asked, the vacant expression on Oliver's face starting to worry him.

"I..." Oliver said, his voice sounding lost.

"Oliver, are you hurt? What happened?" Diggle asked, gently grabbing Oliver's arms, finally eliciting a response as Oliver flinched.

Diggle quickly let go of him, his hand coming away wet.

"Oliver! You're bleeding!" Diggle said, feeling the blood on his fingers and seeing it on Oliver's sleeve.

Oliver rotated his arm and expressionlessly examined the cut on his upper arm.

"I'm okay," Oliver mumbled.

"Sure you are," Diggle said, he could recognize the signs of shock when he saw them. "Felicity get the first aid kit," he ordered as he guided Oliver over to the stainless steel table and had him sit down.

Diggle gently took Oliver's bow and slipped his quiver off before easing him out of his hoodie. Through it all, Oliver offered no resistance but also offered no help, simply staring into space.

Diggle was getting more worried by the second. Other than the cut on Oliver's arm, there wasn't anything physically wrong with him. Diggle took the first aid kit from an equally worried looking Felicity and set about cleaning and stitching up the cut.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Diggle asked as he finished bandaging Oliver's arm.

"No, I'm all right," Oliver said, tonelessly. "Tommy's alive."

Diggle and Felicity froze before looking at each other in shock and more than a little worry.

"Oliver, Tommy died. He died right in front of you," Felicity said gently.

"So did Malcolm," Oliver said.

"What happened?" Diggle asked.

"I was following The Dark Archer and he ducked into a warehouse. I followed him and he jumped me. We fought, and I knocked him down. His hood fell off and... it was Tommy," Oliver said slowly.

"Maybe it just looked like him. In the middle of a fight, in a dark warehouse... Are you sure it was him?" Diggle asked.

"I don't know, Dig. I really don't know," Oliver said.

**)()()(**

Across town, Tommy Merlyn ducked into his father's real hideout and leaned against the wall. It was the first time he had seen Oliver since...

Seeing him had brought back a torrent of emotions Tommy thought he had long since lost. The year and a half he had spent with his Father's 'associates' had drilled that kind of sentiment out of him... He'd thought. To this day, Tommy still didn't know how he was saved. He remembered being with Oliver in the collapsed building. He remembered horrible pain and he remembered passing out. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in some room surrounded by black clad men.

Apparently, he had somehow been patched up enough to be transported to another country and left on the figurative doorstep of The League of Assassins. The League had spent six months treating him and getting him back to full health. For the next year after that, they trained him to fight, whether he wanted to or not. It was either fight or die. When The League puts time and effort into saving someone's life, that someone belongs to them.

Tommy had become a fighter; all his attachments and emotional connections severed by his 'teachers.' It was amazing how much someone could change, how much could be done to a person, in just a year's time. Tommy had never understood how Oliver could have changed so much in his time on the island, until the year he spent with The League. In that year, Tommy had been transformed into his father and had stayed that way even after returning to Starling City and discovering his father was still alive. After his father revealed that it was he who had saved Tommy and left him to be found by The League, Tommy had teamed up with his father without hesitation.

Everything had been going fine until Oliver had tailed him to that warehouse. At first, he had ambushed him without hesitation. After all, that was the whole reason he had been waiting in the warehouse where his father had met with Moira Queen. Tommy had waited there on the chance that either Oliver had kept tabs on his mother or she had told him of the location. His plan had paid off, as Oliver had staked-out the warehouse and followed Tommy, who was sure to lead him on a pointless journey to another abandoned warehouse.

Then he had attacked Oliver, fighting and kicking, even shooting at him. All emotional ties had been severed in the last year. Tommy was a stone-cold killing machine. Until Oliver knocked him down and his hood fell off. At first, he had mentally berated himself for letting his identity be revealed, but then his eyes had locked with Oliver's and Oliver had said his name. All of Tommy's emotions and all of the history he had shared with Oliver had broken free from the back of Tommy's mind where he had locked it all away and had come rushing into the forefront of his thoughts.

In that moment, his world, which had made some much sense for the last year, suddenly didn't make sense anymore and he couldn't figure out how he had become the person he was now.

Was this how Oliver felt after coming home? Tommy was starting to understand Oliver in a way that he never could have before. How could one encounter with one person change a mindset that had taken a year to create?

Confused didn't begin to describe what Tommy was feeling. He had been so sure of what he had become, what he was doing. Now he didn't know what he was sure of or what he believed anymore.

One thing he was sure of, though, he would not be telling his father about any of this. At least not until he got his mind right again.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"So Tommy is alive. That's... big. But what I don't get is where he's been the last year and a half," Felicity said.

It had taken Oliver some time to get over his shock enough to think straight again but once he had, he filled in Diggle and Felicity on what had happened beginning with his fight with Tommy and ending with seeing him unmasked.

"My guess, with The League of Assassins," Oliver said.

"What makes you think that?" Diggle asked.

"He was wearing the same black hooded uniform that Malcolm and others from The League wear. And someone taught him how to fight."

"But why did he attack you? You guys are friends," Felicity said.

"Events can change people, and an organization like The League is probably expert at brainwashing. Just look at how much they managed to change Sara Lance. A year and a half is more than enough time to condition a person to be a stone cold killer," Oliver said.

"Speaking from experience?" Diggle asked.

"If pushed hard enough, almost anyone can be forced to do things they never thought themselves capable of," Oliver said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Felicity asked.

"I have to try to find him again. I need answers."

**)()()(**

It took another three days to find him again. Three days of watching and waiting, having Felicity search for anything and everything on her computer, and having Roy utilize all of his contacts for any information.

Finally, he received word from Roy about a possible place where a black clad and hooded figure had been seen a couple of times. It was a long shot but it was all Oliver had to go on.

Fortunately, the intel had been good and Oliver had only had to wait a couple of hours before a figure in a distinctive black suit and hood passed through the area. This time the figure didn't know Oliver was there so he had the advantage for once. Oliver just hoped it was Tommy and not Malcolm under that hood.

The only way he was going to find out, though, was to confront him. He stood up from his hiding place and moved along the rooftop of the building he was perched on. As the figure slid through the shadows beneath him, Oliver jumped down from the rooftop and landed on the hooded man, sending both of them to the ground. Oliver recovered first and ripped the hood off to reveal that it was indeed Tommy.

Even knowing he was alive, seeing his best friend's face was still a shock to Oliver, causing him to hesitate for just a moment, and it was long enough for Tommy to strike out with a roundhouse kick that Oliver only barely avoided. Tommy quickly followed up with a punch that Oliver managed to deflect with his arm.

"Tommy, please. I just want to talk," Oliver tried

"I don't," Tommy said as he sent an elbow into Oliver's chest, knocking him back a step.

Oliver responded with a quick two punch combination followed by a swift kick. Tommy managed to dodge the first and deflect the second, but was hit in the stomach by the third. It didn't stop him long, though, as he reached back and whipped out his bow and started using it as a weapon.

Oliver avoided the first swipe but the second caught him in the face and caused him to stumble back a step. He reached for his own bow and brought it up just in time to block the next blow from Tommy's bow. For the next several seconds they swiped and blocked, their bows smashing into each other.

As Tommy managed to land another glancing blow on Oliver, the green hooded figure decided he had had enough. No more taking it easy on him. With a quick succession of movements, Oliver knocked Tommy's bow out of the way and slammed his own weapon into Tommy's stomach, followed by a blow to the face, which sent Tommy crashing to the ground on his back.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" Tommy yelled as he climbed back to his feet.

He said it more because it was what he was supposed to say. In all honesty, he didn't know if he could kill Oliver. Before three nights ago, he could have killed anyone and never looked back, but after that night of seeing Oliver again, Tommy's new way of thinking had been rattled. He thought with a bit of time he could shake off the confusing emotional attachments The League had tried to train out of him, and go on. But over the last three days, the old memories of friendship had only grown and made him question the entire last year and a half of his life.

He had never wanted to be what he was now. He had never wanted to be a killer or a fighter but that's what he was now. He had thought he had lost the part of himself that wished he could go back to the way he was before, the part of himself that wanted to be the good guy and do the right thing, but somehow just seeing Oliver again had reminded him of everything he used to have and of who he used to be, and all the conditioning The League had done, started slipping.

But at the same time, The League _had_ saved his life. And they had taught him how to be strong. What had Oliver done? Besides steal the woman he had cared about, betray their friendship, and show up all too late to save him.

"What happened to you?" Oliver asked.

"A building fell on me," Tommy spat.

"How did you survive?"

"My father," Tommy said.

"He took you to The League of Assassins," Oliver guessed.

"They saved me."

"They turned you into your father!" Oliver exploded.

"My father saved my life!" Tommy yelled back.

"Your father is a monster! Your father killed hundreds of people! He nearly killed you! He nearly killed Laurel!"

At her name, Tommy felt like he had been punched in the gut. Aside from Oliver, that was the one name, the one person, he had stopped thinking about a long time ago and her name only brought up more of the complicated memories and emotions that seeing Oliver had.

"Tommy, I tried to save you. I wanted to save you more than anything. If I could have exchanged my life for yours I would have. You were like my brother Tommy and losing you killed me," Oliver said quietly.

Tommy clenched his jaw and looked away for a long moment.

"You said they turned me into my father. Does that make me a monster now?" Tommy asked just as quietly.

"No. You are Tommy Merlyn and you are my best friend."

"But things are different now. I'm different," Tommy protested. "They turned me into a different person."

"No, you're still you. Just a different version of you," Oliver said.

"A better version or worse?" Tommy asked.

"That's up to you."

**)()()(**

To say that Diggle and Felicity were surprised when Oliver walked into the hideout with Tommy right behind him, would have been an understatement.

"What is he doing here?" Felicity asked. "Not that it's, you know, not good to see you and all but I thought that we were kind of, on different sides... now."

"It's complicated," Oliver said simply.

"No kidding," Diggle said.

"So... how did you survive?" Felicity asked Tommy.

"Long story," he answered.

"Okay. Well, where have you been for the last year and a half?"

"That's part of the long story," Tommy said.

"Right."

"Tommy, why are you suddenly back in Starling? Why now?" Oliver asked.

"I'm, or I was, working with my father," Tommy said, leaning against a table and crossing his arms.

"He's up to something isn't he." Oliver said.

"Yes, but I don't know what."

"Is there any information you can give us?" Diggle asked.

"He hasn't told me much, but I do know he's working with someone. I just don't know who. Although, I do know that your friend Blood is working for whoever it is," Tommy answered.

"Blood? Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

Tommy nodded. "I don't know what Blood is doing, but I can tell you, if he's linked to my father in any way, then he's no saint."

"We need to find out what's going on. Felicity find me anything you can on Blood," Oliver said.

"On it," Felicity replied and started typing on her computer.

"I'll see if Roy can find out anything more from his contacts," Oliver said.

"What about your mom?" Diggle asked.

"I don't want her involved in this. It's too dangerous," Oliver said.

"I'll see if I can learn anything from my father," Tommy said.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not going to let anyone turn me into a monster," Tommy said, his voice edged determination.

**)()()(**

As Tommy made his way back to the place where he and his father were staying, he had more than enough to think about.

He knew things were by no means cut and dried. He still had plenty of things to think about and deal with but he knew whose side he was on now. What Oliver had said to him had struck a chord and it had come right on the heels of a surprise visit from Sara Lance the night before.

He had known she was there as soon as she entered the room. He inched his hand around the handle of his gun before spinning around, pointing the gun at the blond, masked woman who was pointing her own gun right back at him.

Then she had reached up and pulled her mask off, but didn't lower her gun.

"Sara?" Tommy asked in surprise. "How can you be alive?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said as they both finally lowered their guns. "And I could also ask you why you're helping your father. This isn't the guy you used to be."

"People change," he said.

"Not that much," she replied.

"You don't know what I've been through," Tommy said.

"Oh, believe me, I know better than most what The League are capable of, but I also know you don't have to be what they try to turn you into. They may have taught you how to fight, but how you live is your choice," Sara said.

"But if I turn my back on them-" Tommy started.

"I never said it was an easy choice," she said, cutting him off. "But it's still a choice you have to make."

And just like that, she was gone again.

_That's up to you._

Oliver's words had been so similar to hers, and something had finally snapped inside Tommy.

Whatever else he might feel, he knew he didn't want to be the man he was, anymore. He wanted to be the guy who ran into a crumbling building to save Laurel. He wanted to be the guy who forgave Oliver with his dying breath. He wanted to be the good guy again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you to the few people who have taken the time to leave reviews! I really really appreciate it. **

"Where have you been?" Malcolm asked as Tommy slipped back into the little rundown apartment they were hiding out in.

"Trying to find Oliver," Tommy said, pulling off his black hood.

"Any luck?"

"I didn't find him," Tommy said.

Which technically was true. Technically he hadn't found Oliver. Oliver had found him.

"I'm sure he'll turn up. Then you can have the pleasure of killing him," Malcolm said.

"Then he'll be out of the way of our plans," Tommy said. "Which I still don't know much about."

Malcolm looked at him like he was sizing Tommy up for a long moment.

"I suppose you deserve to know some," Malcolm said. "We have an ally who has some plans regarding the city."

"Who is this guy?" Tommy asked, careful to keep his voice mildly curious and nonchalant.

"That's not important," Malcolm said.

"Okay," Tommy said with a shrug. "Then I'll just call him 'That Guy We're Working With.'"

"I suppose you're right," Malcolm said with a snort. "You can call him Deathstroke."

"Deathstroke. A psychiatrist's field day," Tommy snarked.

"You have no idea," Malcolm said, with a smirk.

Tommy now had a name, if only an alias. At least it was something. He wanted to pump his father for more information but knew better then to push any more that night or his father would get suspicious.

"Well, I'm beat. I'm going to bed," Tommy said and headed to the small room that was his.

He couldn't go back out tonight without his father knowing. He'd just have to wait until the following night to tell Oliver what little he had found out.

**)()()(**

"Heading out to look for 'The Arrow'?" Malcolm asked as Tommy came out of his room the next night, once again wearing his black suit, and holding his black hood.

"Yeah, I'm hoping I can actually find him tonight," Tommy said.

"Good Luck," Malcolm said as Tommy pulled on his hood and slipped out the door.

As soon as Tommy was gone, Malcolm stood up from where he was sitting and puled off the shirt and pants he was wearing to reveal his own black assassin suit hidden underneath. He quickly pulled on his own hood and slipped outside. It didn't take long for him to catch up to Tommy, then he watched and followed from the shadows as Tommy moved silently through the night.

Tommy was moving slowly and carefully, staying out of sight and keeping an eye on his surroundings, but at the same time, it was also obvious that Tommy wasn't looking for someone. He was heading somewhere in particular, just as Malcolm had suspected. Tommy had started acting differently a few days before. It was subtle but it was still enough that Malcolm noticed the slight change.

Now, as he watched Tommy wind through the city, often doubling back on himself. Malcolm became sure his son was hiding something. Only someone with something to hide would be so careful as to make sure he wasn't followed. Unfortunately for Tommy, Malcolm had the same training and wasn't so easily lost.

It took half an hour of meandering through parts of the city, before Tommy finally made his way to Oliver Queen's nightclub in the glades. Then Malcolm watched as Tommy snuck into a back entrance and silently followed him. When he got a peek of Oliver Queen's secret 'Arrow' hideout, it was all he needed to see.

He slipped back out of the club and made his way back to his own hideout, without ever being seen. The next morning, he would go to Deathstroke and warn him. Tommy didn't know much, but that didn't make him any less dangerous, especially if he was helping Oliver Queen.

Tommy had made his choice. He had chosen Oliver over his own father and Malcolm was determined his son would soon learn the price for betraying him.

**)()()(**

"You find out anything?" Diggle asked Tommy as the latter came down the steps of the hideout.

"Actually-" Tommy started but was interrupted by the triumphant voice of Felicity.

"I found something," she said. Oliver walked up behind her and leaned over her shoulder to look at the computer screen. "It was buried deep, but I managed to find a connection between Blood and an abandoned warehouse. The connection is pretty weak, though. Kind of a friend of a friend type thing. It's not much but..."

"It's still worth looking into," Oliver said, before straightening and turning to Tommy. "You feel like checking out a supposedly abandoned warehouse?"

"I woke up this morning wishing I could do just that," Tommy said with a smirk.

"Your wish is my command," Oliver said with a similar smirk as he grabbed his weapons and they headed for the door.

"Those two are not normal," Felicity said.

"You're telling me," Diggle said.

**)()()(**

Tommy and Oliver silently slipped into the warehouse via the roof. From there, they moved unseen through the rafters as they looked for any sign of people below. They heard voices coming from the other side of the warehouse and they quickly made their way toward the sound.

Soon, two men came into view below them and they knew they were in the right place as they recognized one of them as Blood. They moved directly over top of them so they could hear the conversation.

"Three more are dead, but another one survived, Brother Blood," the other man said.

"Then I guess I should go greet him," Blood said as he slipped on his mask.

At the sight of the mask, Oliver instantly put the pieces together, grabbing Tommy's arm in reaction without realizing it. Tommy looked at him quizzically but Oliver just shook his head and motioned that they should follow Blood. He couldn't explain without alerting the men below to their presence.

They moved through the rafters, following above Blood as the masked man entered another room. As soon as Tommy and Oliver passed over the wall separating the two areas they could see four men strapped to chairs. Three of them were obviously dead but the forth, although he had blood running from his eyes, was alive and was even smiling.

"How do you feel, Brother?" Blood asked in his altered voice.

"Stronger," he said.

"Good."

Oliver had seen enough. He motioned to Tommy and the two of them made their way back through the warehouse and out onto the roof again.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked as soon as they were up on the roof and out of earshot.

"Blood is making super humans. He's giving them an injection of a serum that can make them stronger and faster," Oliver explained.

"Didn't you take down someone like that recently?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I took down the soldier but the masked guy behind it got away. Now I know it was Blood," Oliver said.

"From what I heard, that last guy was a pretty hard fight," Tommy said.

"He was, but now there are two of us," Oliver said.

"Hold on. You want to take him down now?" Tommy asked.

"We have to. If we don't, there's no telling what Blood will do with him, and this is our chance to catch Blood in the act and take him down before he can kill anyone else," Oliver said. "But it is dangerous. I won't ask you to jump into this with me."

"Shut up, Oliver. I'm not letting you go in there alone. I'm with you," Tommy said, slipping his black hood back on, giving Oliver no room for argument.

"Then let's do it," Oliver said, pulling his own hood into place.

They slipped back into the warehouse and made their way back over to the area where Blood was. They split up and spent the next few minutes moving around the rafters, casing the area and taking note of how many people they had to contend with and where they each were.

They met back up a short distance from the room where the lone survivor of the serum was still strapped to the chair he was sitting in.

Oliver held up four fingers before pointing at Blood, the henchman he had been talking to earlier, the man strapped to the chair, then to a room on the other side of the one where the four men in the chairs were, indicating he had seen four men in the area. In response, Tommy held up two fingers, pointing at a single room in the opposite direction of the way Oliver had gone.

So there were six men total in the warehouse, including Blood and the newly minted super human. Oliver pointed at himself then motioned to the man still strapped to the chair, indicating he would go after the super human. Tommy nodded and did the same, but pointed at Blood instead, indicating he would take the masked man. They would try to capture or take out as many of the six men as they could, but both silently agreed that capturing Blood and taking out the super human by any means necessary were their top priorities.

The two of them split off again, Oliver positioning himself over the room with the tied up man and Tommy over where Blood and one of his henchmen were. Then, on a silent count of three, both hooded men dropped down from the rafters and chaos broke loose.

As soon as Oliver dropped into the room, he quickly nocked an arrow and drew his bow but the man in the chair stood up, ripping through his bonds as if they weren't there and knocked Oliver's bow out of his hands, sending a mighty punch to Oliver's gut which had the green clad man flying back into the wall before he crashed to the ground.

If Oliver had been hoping that having faced a man like this in the past would make this fight any easier, he was sorely disappointed. He quickly scrambled to his feet to avoid the next blow from the hulking man and heard gunfire from the direction where Tommy was. Oliver only had a brief moment to hope that Tommy was okay, before he was having to dodge another powerful swing coming toward his head.

**)()()(**

As soon as Oliver held up three fingers, Tommy dropped into the room where Blood was. He had positioned his jump perfectly, landing on top of Blood and sending him crashing to the floor. It only took on blow to the back of Blood's head from Tommy's bow to render the man unconscious. For an evil mastermind, Blood wasn't all that tough physically, which was probably why he kept henchmen around him, as Tommy quickly found out when the other guy in the room opened fire on him, forcing Tommy to dive behind some wooden crates in the room.

He held his position for a moment and as soon as the gunfire paused, Tommy whirled out from behind the crates, his bow drawn, and let loose an arrow right into the man chest. The man fell dead to the ground, the gun clattering from his hand. Tommy paid no more attention to the now dead man as he grabbed Blood, dragged him behind the crates and shot an arrow through each of the man's sleeves, securing him to the heavy wooden crates.

From there, he headed in the direction of where he had seen the two men when he had scouted the area. Once he was sure there would be no surprises popping in on them from the other three men in the building, he would check on Oliver, until then, Tommy's green clad ally would have to take care of himself.

**)()()(**

Oliver's vision swam as he was slammed into the wall again. The fight with this serum enhanced man wasn't going any better than the previous one and Oliver was beginning to wonder if he could defeat this one at all. Defeating the last one had been more luck than anything but that didn't mean Oliver was just going to lay down and take it.

He dodged another punch and stabbed a throwing arrow into the man's shoulder before leaping out of the man's reach. The guy at least grunted when the arrow hit him. Then promptly pulled it out and dropped it on the ground as if it had been nothing more than a splinter.

Well, that was less than encouraging.

Oliver finally managed to make it over to where his bow had fallen and picked it up just in time to send it swinging into the man's face. It actually made his head snap to the side before the guy simply turned back to Oliver and sent him flying across the room again. This time, Oliver was able to keep a hold of his bow as he crashed to the floor and had enough time to send an arrow into the man's chest from where Oliver was laying sprawled on the floor.

That actually stopped the guy and got a reaction of pain from him. Oliver quickly capitalized on the advantage and sent another arrow into the man's chest, earning another pained grunt. Oliver climbed back to his feet and started to ready another arrow when the big man reached up and grabbed one arrow in each hand then proceeded to pull both arrows from his chest and toss them aside.

'Oh, crap!' didn't even begin to describe what Oliver was thinking as the guy stepped forward, grabbed him again, and proceeded to slam Oliver into the floor, once, twice, three times. Oliver's head swam and he had no idea where his bow was, it could still be in his now numb hand but he doubted it. Oliver felt himself be picked up and the next thing he knew, he was airborne again, slamming to a stop as he met the wall before falling face down onto the ground once more.

This time Oliver didn't scramble to his feet as his head swam and pain shot through his now dislocated right shoulder. He knew he needed to get up or he was going to die, but he couldn't seem to make his body listen to him, other than to take in wheezing breaths in an effort to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him.

He watched as the man loomed closer and could do nothing but wait for the death he knew was coming. But then, suddenly, in an eerily familiar reenactment of the last battle Oliver had had like this, Tommy appeared in the room, only this time, Tommy was dressed in all black and wasn't a hallucinated ghost from Oliver's mind.

The thing that caught Oliver's attention, though, wasn't that Tommy was there, nor the fact that he threw some kind of liquid on the serum enhanced man then promptly set the man on fire. No, what caught Oliver's attention was the fact that Tommy must have taken off his hood at some point since Oliver could see his face. Concussion it was then.

**)()()(**

Tommy didn't have to go far to find the two men he was looking for as they came running at the sound of the shots. Tommy made quick work of them then headed back toward Oliver, keeping an eye out for the one remaining guy in the warehouse.

Tommy made it back to the room where he had left Blood and proceeded to the room where Oliver was fighting the super human, reaching the doorway just in time to see the guy pull out two arrows from his chest. If that was enough to convince Tommy that they couldn't defeat this guy with the weapons they had, then nothing would. He quickly began to try to think of some other way to bring the guy down.

He ran back out of the room, and started looking into the other nearby rooms, hoping he could find something to help, when he ran into the last guy Oliver had spotted earlier. The guy never even had time to register Tommy's presence before he fell to the ground dead. Tommy didn't have time to deal with some lackey, he had to find something to help Oliver.

Finally after glancing into almost all of the rooms, Tommy found a room holding a small vat of some kind of liquid. Tommy assumed it must have been the serum Oliver had said Blood was using on people. It didn't really matter what it was, though, as Tommy caught sight of the small sign warning that the liquid was highly flammable.

Perfect.

Tommy yanked off his hood and gloves, dropping them to the ground as he quickly started searching through the many pockets on his uniform. It only took him a second to find the matches he was looking for. Then he dipped out some of the liquid into a small nearby container before grabbing it and running out of the room. He ran back to the room where Oliver was, and entered to see Oliver laying on the ground, looking none too good, while the man towered over him.

The guy turned at the sound of Tommy entering and got a face full of the liquid as Tommy slung it at him, dousing the guy. A second later, a match followed and the man was engulfed by flames. That finally earned a reaction from the man as he started screaming and flailing about. In his mad dash to get away from the fire, he ran toward the doorway. Tommy leaped back out of the way as the guy barreled out of the room and straight into a wall, where he bounced off and stumbled to the ground, writhing there. A minute later, the man was dead.

Tommy swallowed thickly at the gruesome death he had issued, but he hadn't had a choice. It was either this guy or Oliver, and if he was forced to make the choice again, he would do the same. That didn't make stomaching it any easier. The League may have taught him to kill, but, fortunately, they couldn't teach him to enjoy it. Whatever else Tommy was now, at least he was still human.

He turned away from the still burning corpse and moved over to Oliver, crouching down beside him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, helping Oliver sit up.

"Been better," Oliver said. "But I've been worse too."

"Anything broken?" Tommy asked as Oliver winced.

"No, but my shoulder is dislocated and I'm pretty sure I'm concussed unless you have two twin brothers."

"Nope, only child," Tommy said with a smirk.

"That's what you think," Oliver mumbled, his concussion loosening his tongue.

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked confused.

"Nothing. I'm not thinking straight," Oliver said quickly as he realized his slip.

"Well, I can't do much about that but the shoulder I can help with," Tommy said. "Brace yourself.

Oliver gritted his teeth in preparation of what was coming. With a sharp yank, Tommy set the shoulder, causing Oliver to grunt loudly in pain through his clenched teeth.

"Thanks. I think," Oliver mumbled. "What happened to your hood?" Oliver asked once again taking notice of Tommy's unhidden face.

"I left them in another room. Sit tight. I'll be right back," Tommy said.

He quickly went and retrieved his hood and gloves, not wanting to leave any evidence behind for the cops to find, before heading back to the room where he had stashed Blood. By the time he got back, Oliver had made it to his feet and was leaning against the doorway looking at the smoldering corpse.

"It was the only way," Tommy said.

"I know," Oliver replied honestly. "You okay?"

"I'll let you know," Tommy said.

Oliver nodded his understanding before speaking again.

"Thanks," he said sincerely.

"You would have done the same for me," Tommy said with a shrug. "But you're welcome."

"What about Blood?" Oliver asked.

"In here," Tommy pointed to the adjacent room and together the two of them walked inside.

Oliver at first, didn't see Blood anywhere but then Tommy walked over to the wooden crates. Oliver followed and saw Blood, unconscious and arms stretched to either side, secured with two arrows, one through each sleeve.

"Nice," Oliver said in appreciation.

"I try," Tommy said with a smirk, then he pulled out a knife and cut through Blood's sleeves to allow the man's his arms to drop from the arrows.

Then Oliver hooked his good arm under one of Blood's and Tommy grabbed the unconscious man's other arm and together they dragged Blood out into the open where the cops could find him. Oliver produce a few zip ties and Tommy secured Blood's wrists behind his back with one, his ankles with another, and strapped his bound wrists to his bound ankles with the third. If Blood woke up before the cops got there, he wouldn't be running, hopping, rolling, or scooting anywhere.

"What about the others?" Oliver asked.

"All dead," Tommy replied. "I know you like to keep people alive but I didn't have time and they fought back."

"You don't have to justify it to me, Tommy. I know you didn't just kill them because you could," Oliver said.

"How do you know that? After all, that's what The League taught me to do," Tommy said scathingly.

"Because I know you," Oliver said.

Neither one of them said anything else as they made their way back into the rafters, Oliver needing Tommy's help to do so, then exited the building via the way they had entered. Once they were some distance from the area, Oliver called Officer Lance and informed him in his modulated voice that the man behind the super human experiments was tied up in an abandoned warehouse.

Then the two of them headed back to the glades, knowing that by the following morning, Brother Blood would be safely tucked away in prison and the story of his activities would be all over the news.

* * *

**A/N Please let me know what you guys think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story even though it's now AU. **

Quentin Lance had seen plenty of strange and surprising things in his career, but it seemed things had gotten even stranger and more surprising since he started working with The Arrow. When Lance got a call from The Arrow telling him that he could find the man behind the super human experiments at an abandoned warehouse, Lance had not expected to walk into said warehouse and see none other than Sebastian Blood trussed up and unconscious in an office.

At first, he and the other officers thought it must have been some mistake, but the evidence they found proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Blood was definitely a bad guy. They also found eight other men, all dead. Three of them who appeared to be Blood's accomplices, from black arrows and the other accomplice from a knife cut to the throat. Three other men were found strapped to chairs, blood running from their eyes, and the last man, who Lance guessed was the missing man from the forth chair and likely the one successful serum experiment of the group was found right outside the door, burned to death.

It wasn't pleasant, but Lance could easily see that whoever had killed the five men hadn't had much choice as all of them, except the burned man, were armed. As for the charred corpse, if he was one of the super humans, then fire was likely one of the only ways he could have been stopped. The three men in the chairs were obviously killed in Blood's experiments.

One other thing that was obvious to Lance, if perhaps not so much to the other officers, was that The Arrow hadn't killed the men, not unless he had suddenly decided to start using black arrows. But it had definitely been The Arrow who had tipped Lance off, which meant only one thing.

The Arrow had a new friend.

**)()()(**

"What happened to you?" Diggle asked when he saw Oliver's less than stellar appearance as he and Tommy slipped back into the hideout.

"Long story," Oliver said as he limped over to lean against the table, cradling his right arm close to his body.

"Well, you'd better get to telling, and start with your injuries," Diggle said.

"I'm fine," Oliver said, trying to brush it off.

"Dislocated shoulder, which I fixed, and a concussion. Beyond that, I don't know, but he was slammed into the walls and floors several times," Tommy said, ignoring the irritated look Oliver sent him.

"Anything else?" Diggle asked.

"Maybe a few ribs," Oliver admitted.

"Take your shirt off," Diggle said with a resigned sigh.

Oliver getting himself injured. What else was new?

Oliver started to take off his shirt, then stopped with a wince as he moved his shoulder.

"Here, let me help before you undo all of my good work," Tommy said.

"Good work? You tried to yank my arm off. You call that good?" Oliver tossed back as Tommy helped him ease out of the hoodie.

"It popped your shoulder back in, didn't it?" Tommy said, whistling at the sight of the purple splotching Oliver's torso. "Is that all from tonight?"

"Mostly," Oliver said.

"Nice," Tommy said sarcastically.

"I try," Oliver said, before wincing again as Diggle pressed on his sore ribs.

"Well, I don't think you broke any but they could be cracked. Better wrap them just in case."

Diggle pulled out an ace bandage and wrapped up Oliver's chest before grabbing a sling. When you worked with Oliver Queen you learned to keep any and all medical supplies in stock.

"Here," Felicity said, holding out a gray hoodie to Oliver.

Tommy helped him slip the sleeve up onto his injured shoulder, and held it while Oliver slipped his good arm into the other sleeve before Tommy helped him zip it up. Once he had the hoodie on, Diggle slipped Oliver's right arm into the sling and adjusted the strap over his shoulder.

"That'll give your shoulder some rest so it can heal up. Please keep it on," Diggle said in a tone of voice that said he wouldn't be overly surprised if Oliver didn't.

"So, what happened?" Felicity asked. "You didn't get all banged up from an empty warehouse."

"Blood was there," Oliver said. "Turns out he was behind the super serum. He had another guy hopped up on it and, well, the fight went about as well as the last time."

"Wait. Blood. Sebastian Blood, the savior of Starling City, was the monster behind the serum and the murders and everything?" Felicity asked.

"Apparently," Oliver said.

"This job just keeps getting stranger," she said. "First Malcolm is alive, then Tommy, now Blood is the bad guy, not to mention the part about Thea and all of that."

"Which has nothing to do with what we're talking about," Oliver said quickly, sending a pointed look at Felicity.

"Right. Sorry," she said, realizing her slip.

"What about Thea?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing," Oliver said.

"Oliver, don't you think he deserves to know?" Diggle asked.

"Know what?" Tommy asked. "What are you hiding?"

Oliver was silent for a long moment as he shared a look with Diggle before Oliver turned and stared at Tommy.

"Malcolm, your father, is Thea's biological father," Oliver said quietly.

"What?" Tommy whispered. "No, that... that can't be."

"My mom told me herself," Oliver replied softly.

"How- How long have you known?" Tommy asked, an accusatory edge to his voice.

"Only a few days, I swear," Oliver said, looking Tommy right in the eye.

Tommy took a deep breath and moved to lean, next to Oliver, against the table before his legs gave out as they were seriously considering doing.

"So... she's..."

"She's your half sister," Oliver said.

"And she's your half sister," Tommy said.

"I guess in a way that really does make us brothers, by association anyway," Oliver said, his lips turning up ever so slightly.

"Yeah," Tommy said with a slight, breathy laugh. "That's just. Wow."

"That's what I said," Oliver replied.

"Does she know?" Tommy asked.

"No," Oliver said. "I wouldn't either if your dad hadn't sent men after my mom, forcing her to tell me everything. Apparently, he wants her to tell Thea the truth and he's been threatening my mom to try to get her to do it."

"That sounds like him," Tommy said with a derisive snort.

"You going to be okay?" Oliver asked.

"I'll let you know," Tommy said again, but smiled slightly as he said it.

Oliver returned the smile as he reached over with his good arm and squeezed Tommy's shoulder.

"Our families are so messed up," Oliver said.

"You can say that again," Felicity and Diggle said in unison, causing both Oliver and Tommy to start laughing.

**)()()(**

The next morning, Malcolm Merlyn angrily stormed into a spacious office and stopped before the desk, glaring at the back of the chair behind the desk.

"Blood has been taken down," Malcolm said.

"I am aware of that," Slade Wilson said as he swiveled the chair around to face Malcolm, muting the news, which was reporting Blood's capture, as he did so.

"Tommy betrayed me. He told Queen everything and the two of them took down Blood," Malcolm said.

"Then your usefulness has just run out," Slade said.

"What?" Malcolm asked angrily.

"I don't need you. I never needed you. The only reason I kept you around was because I wanted your son keeping Queen busy. Oliver Queen's best friend who he thought was dead, suddenly turns up alive but now hates him? That's exactly the kind of emotional warfare I wanted to wage on Oliver Queen, but now that they've teamed up and are working together against me, you are nothing but an irritating loose end."

"But I can help you take Queen down," Malcolm bargained.

"I don't need nor want your help taking down Oliver Queen. You should have kept better control of your son," Slade said, before pulling out his gun and raising it toward Malcolm.

But Malcolm hadn't lived as long as he had by being stupid. He had realized what was happening and as soon as Slade moved for his gun, Malcolm moved too. He dove out of the way just as bullets ripped into the wall behind where he had been standing. He scrambled to his feet and leaped out the door as Slade emptied the gun's clip at him, only soft pops coming from the silenced weapon. Just before Malcolm ducked out the door, a bullet caught him in the shoulder, but he didn't stop, to do so would mean death. So he pushed through the pain and made his way out of the building that was the secret headquarters for Slade's less than legal activities.

Malcolm leapt into his car and made a run for it. He wanted to stay and fight but that wasn't an option. Slade had the upper hand and Malcolm was not only unprepared but wounded as well. So, he followed that old saying, live to fight another day.

Back in the office, Slade pulled a walkie-talkie out of his desk and spoke into it.

"It's time. Do it tonight."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Indifferent? Even if it's just one word, please let me know what you think. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you guys are still enjoying reading this! :)**

"_It's the shocking news that has the entire city buzzing. __Sebastian Blood, the so called savior of Starling City, has actually been poisoning this city the most. Being charged with murder, drug trafficking, illegal experiments, and chemical warfare, the man who ran for Mayor now faces sentencing in Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane, for his acts against humanity."_

The screen showed Lance throwing, a still addled but now conscious, Blood into the back of a squad car.

_"It turns out that Blood was the leader of a cult known as the Church of Trigon, who had been trying to create an army of Super Soldiers. The question of why they were doing this is unknown. While Police haven't officially confirmed it, it is believed that The Arrow helped in taking down Blood's operation."_

"It's still all over the news," Tommy said, watching the news on one of the computer screens.

It was the following night after Oliver and Tommy had captured Sebastian Blood and the two of them were once again gathered with Diggle and Felicity in the hideout.

"It's been on every local news channel all day," Felicity said, flipping through the news channels.

"And it's all anyone is talking about," Oliver said.

"It's big news. It's not everyday that people find out that the savior of Starling City is actually one of its biggest bad guys," Diggle said.

"Only every year or so," Tommy said, referring to his father and Oliver's mother the year before.

They may not have been the 'saviors of Starling City' but no one had thought they were bad people, until suddenly they were destroying the glades and killing hundreds of people.

"Do you think he was tied to whatever my father is doing?" Tommy asked.

"It would be a pretty big coincidence if he wasn't and I'm not sure I believe in coincidences like that," Oliver said.

"If I was betting, I'd say Blood was tied to whoever Malcolm is working with," Diggle said. "Blood's scheme just doesn't seem like Malcolm's style to me."

"Where are we on finding out who Malcolm's ally is?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, I actually found out something about that," Tommy said.

"And you're only just now telling us?" Felicity asked.

"Well, I got a bit sidetracked, what with taking down Blood and a super human, then finding out I have a sister and all," Tommy said sarcastically.

"It's fine. Just tell us what you know," Oliver said.

"It's not much. I still don't know who he's working with, but I do have an alias," Tommy said.

"Well, maybe we can come up with something from it," Oliver said.

"He goes by the name Deathstroke," Tommy said.

Oliver froze and his blood ran cold as memories that he had long tried to forget, memories of an island and a man who had once been a friend, forced their way to the surface and flashed before his eyes.

"Oliver? Oliver?" Tommy's voice seemed to come from a long way away.

"Oliver? Man, you okay?" Oliver heard Diggle say, but it wasn't until Diggle gently squeezed Oliver's shoulder that he was able to shake himself from his memories and he instantly pulled out his phone.

"Come on, come on, pick up," Oliver mumbled.

"Hello?" Moria's voice finally came over the phone.

"Mom, are you at home alone?" Oliver asked, his tone urgent.

"Um, no, Thea and Roy are here too," she replied, taken a bit off guard at the abrupt greeting.

"No one else?" Oliver asked.

"No, I sent the staff home early," Moira answered, sounding confused.

"Mom, I need you to find Roy and give him the phone. Right now," Oliver said.

Moira didn't question him and a minute later, Roy's voice came over the line.

"Roy, I need you to take my mom and sister and hide," Oliver said, his voice dead serious.

"Why? What's wrong?" Roy asked, a bit of alarm creeping into his voice.

"You may be in danger. There could be men coming after you. I am leaving to come there now," he said as he pulled off his sling and started suiting up. "I will pick you three up and bring you to the club but right now I need you to hide them. Okay?"

"Okay," Roy agreed.

"And Roy?" Oliver said. "Keep them safe."

"You got it," Roy said, determination strong in his voice.

"Oliver, what's going on?" Diggle asked as soon as Oliver hung up the phone.

"The guy behind all this," Oliver said as he collected his weapons, "I know him. But more importantly, he knows me and he has reason to want to hurt me. There's a good chance he will go after those I care about in order to do that. I know for sure that he knows about my mom, Thea and Laurel. They could be targets. I'm going after my mom and Thea but someone has to get Laurel," Oliver said quickly.

"I will," Diggle volunteered.

"No, I want you to stay here with Felicity. Tommy, can get Laurel," Oliver said.

"I won't let anyone hurt her," Tommy said, dead serious.

"Here," Oliver said as he grabbed a handgun off a nearby table and held it out to Tommy. "Take this. Just in case."

"I've got my own, remember?" Tommy said with a smirk, holding up his gun before pocketing it and grabbing his bow.

"You'll need these though," Oliver said, tossing Tommy the keys to his spare motorcycle. "This place is safe. Get to her as fast as possible and bring her here. Make sure you're not followed," Oliver warned as he and Tommy headed out of the building.

Oliver hopped on his bike as Tommy did the same with the other one. At that moment, Oliver was very thankful that he had two bikes. In the next minute, they were both pulling away from the warehouse, each headed in different directions.

Oliver sped through the streets and careened around turns. If any cop were to see him they would definitely try to pull him over but, more than likely, would never be able to keep up with his stunt man quality driving.

Oliver was sincerely hoping he was just being overly cautious but at the same time he knew he wasn't. He was just about positive his family and Laurel would be targeted. Deathstroke knew about them and he knew how much Oliver cared about them, and now that Oliver had brought down Blood, Slade would likely retaliate.

Oliver made the commute home in record time and practically leapt off his bike. He sprinted into the house, not seeing or hearing anything out of the ordinary. Even though, he still forced himself to slow down and be careful. He quietly moved through the house, listening for the slightest sound and looking for the smallest hint of danger.

He searched room by room, his bow in his hand with an arrow nocked and ready. All was still and silent until he heard a noise that was so faint he wasn't sure if he had really heard it but he went toward it anyway. It led him into his mother's room and over to the closet.

He positioned himself a little to the side of the door and took a deep breath before jerking the door open. A shot rang out, missing Oliver as he kept his back pressed against the wall to the side of the closet. After a beat with no more bullets, Oliver spun to stand in the doorway, his bow at full draw. And he almost immediately lowered it as he registered Roy holding the gun, which was instantly lowered upon seeing Oliver, and his mother and sister sitting on the floor of the closet.

"Mom!" he said, crouching down in front of them.

"Oliver," Moira breathed, wrapping her arms around him in relief.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, we're fine," Moira assured.

"Good," Oliver said. "Come on, we have to go."

"Oliver, What-" Thea said shocked at his hooded attire.

"I'll explain later but right now we have to go," Oliver said quickly.

But before they could even reach the door, Oliver pulled up short, signaling for quiet as he listened to the faint sounds of people entering the house.

"This way," he whispered and led them in the opposite direction of the sounds, hoping to escape out the back of the house, undetected.

His hopes were dashed though as, not more than a minute later, an armed, masked man appeared around a corner. The man hesitated in surprise, at seeing his targets so suddenly, for only a moment but it was a moment too long as Oliver leapt forward, grabbed the man's gun, and slammed it into his face. The man was on the floor, unconscious before he even had a chance to fully register what was happening.

Of course it couldn't be that easy for Oliver as he turned the corner only to be greeted by the gunfire of the first man's buddy. Oliver lunged back behind the wall, Roy doing the same and being sure to keep Moira and Thea behind him and away from the gun fire.

Oliver was grateful for the young man's presence. With Roy there to keep his mother and sister out of harms way, Oliver was freed up to focus on the men attacking them.

He stood still behind the wall for a moment waiting for the shooting to pause. As soon as it did, Oliver whirled around the corner, drawing his bow as he went, and loosed an arrow dropping the man where he stood.

Oliver didn't hesitate for a second to get his family moving again, knowing that others would have heard the shots and would be coming. He wasn't wrong.

They had made it almost to the set of stairs that would lead them to the bottom floor near the back entrance, when three more men appeared. Oliver was ready and felled the first with an arrow from his gauntlet, while Roy pushed the two women out of the way, before Oliver was forced to dive to the floor as the second man opened fire. Oliver tucked and rolled, coming up with a knife in his hand that he didn't waste time in burying it in the second man's arm.

The man cried out and dropped his gun just seconds before Oliver's bow slammed into his chin and sent him to the floor.

At the last second, Oliver remembered the third man he had seen and whirled around to see the man, who had been poised to attack Oliver from behind, fall to the ground unconscious, due to a powerful blow from Roy.

Oliver nodded his thanks and ignored the surprised and shocked expressions on his mother's and sister's faces, which were directed at him and Roy, as he quickly led them down the stairs, grabbing a set of car keys as they ran out the door.

"Take my bike and head for the club in the glades. We'll be right behind you," Oliver said, tossing the keys to his bike to Roy.

Roy nodded and sprinted to Oliver's bike as they made it to the driveway and Oliver leapt into the SUV that was parked there, his mother and sister following suit.

Roy started the bike and didn't waste time in clearing out of the driveway as Oliver quickly started the SUV, put it in reverse, and floored it. The tires squealed and they shot down the driveway. They hadn't gone far, though, when three more men burst out of the house and began to open fire on the car.

"Get down!" Oliver screamed as he ducked and grabbed his mother who was sitting in the passenger seat and pulled her down behind the safety of the dashboard while Thea all but dove into the back floorboards.

Oliver felt a sting of pain in his side but ignored it as he focused on getting out of the driveway while unable to see where he was going because he was bent over in the front seat. He kept the wheel as straight as he could and when he felt the telltale bump that signaled the change from driveway to street he jerked the wheel, sending the car into a ninety degree turn before slamming on the brakes, throwing it into drive, and flooring it once again.

The tires squealed again before the vehicle shot forward, leaving the house, and the mercenaries in it, behind.

**)()()(**

Tommy barely took the time to shut off his bike as he leapt off of it and practically ran inside the apartment building and to Laurel's door.

He made himself stop and think before rushing inside. He stood still outside the door and listened for any sound of trouble. He didn't hear anything but he wasn't about to take any chances. He slipped an arrow out of his quiver and nocked it to his bow before quietly turning the handle and nudging open the door.

He slowly walked inside, his bow down but ready to jerk it up at a moments notice. He slowly and carefully checked each room, seeing nothing out of place and no sign of anybody. Tommy was just beginning to think that Laurel hadn't even come home yet when he heard a slight sound like someone shifting their weight coming from the bedroom.

The sound was so slight it could have been his imagination but his thoroughly trained instincts told him it wasn't. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on his bow before edging toward the partially closed door. He paused and mentally counted to three before throwing the door open and drawing his bow, fully expecting to see an armed criminal waiting for Laurel to come home. He was not expecting to see Laurel standing there, gun in hand in an almost mirror image of him. They froze in surprise before Tommy quickly pointed his bow at the floor, Laurel quickly copying his actions very slowly as she stared at him in open mouthed shock.

"T- Tommy?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing hiding in the bedroom with a gun?" Tommy asked, a little out of breath from the adrenalin rush.

"Wha... You-"

"Look I know this is a lot to take in, and I'll explain later but right now there may be men after you. We need to go," Tommy explained.

"What men? Why?" Laurel asked, her head spinning.

"I'll explain as soon as I can, but we have to go," Tommy said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bedroom.

"Go where?" she asked a bit dazed.

"Someplace safe," Tommy said vaguely.

They made it out of the building without incident and were heading to Laurel's car when bullets ripped into the ground and wall near them. Tommy grabbed Laurel and pushed her down behind a nearby car. They ducked down as machine gun fire pelted the metal and shattered the windows of the vehicle.

Tommy had a passing thought about the car that was being destroyed for their safety. He resolved to make sure to find out who it belong to and have Oliver pay for the damages. After all, it was his fault they were currently in the middle of all this.

Tommy quickly nocked an arrow and waited for the gunfire to pause. As soon as it did, he shot up from behind the car, drawing his bow as he went, and loosed an arrow, hitting the shooter in the shoulder and sending him to the ground.

No sooner had the guy hit the ground, than more gunfire ripped into the car from a second shooter. Tommy quickly ducked down behind the car and readied another arrow. He was just about to stand up for another shot as the gunfire paused again when a single shot rang out and then silence reigned.

Tommy heard approaching footsteps and spun around, his bow drawn, but quickly lowered it as Quentin Lance appeared around the shot up car, gun drawn.

"Laurel!" Lance said, lowering his gun.

"Dad!" Laurel yelled, standing up and hugging her father.

"Merlyn?" Lance said in shock upon seeing him. "How..."

"We don't have time," Tommy said. "There will be more of them. We have to go now."

"Where?" Lance asked.

"Someplace safe," Tommy said.

Before they could say anything else, more gunfire sounded and they all took cover behind the car.

"Give me your gun," Tommy said to Lance as he slung his bow over his shoulder and drew his own gun. "I'll cover you. Get her to a car and get out of here."

"What about you?" Laurel asked as Lance handed over his gun.

"I'll grab my bike and follow you. I'll try to keep them off your tail," Tommy said.

"Where am I going?" Lance asked.

"To Oliver Queen's nightclub in the glades," Tommy said.

"Why-" Laurel started.

"_No time!_" Tommy stressed. "Now go!"

He stood up, a gun in each hand and started shooting at the two new shooters, keeping them pinned down while Lance and Laurel made a mad dash to her car. They leaped inside and Lance peeled out, headed to the glades. As soon as they were on their way, Tommy jumped on his bike and took off after them.

He quickly caught up to them and moved alongside. Lance glanced over at him and gave him a quick nod, which Tommy returned as they zoomed over the road.

However, they were only in the clear for about a minute before shots rang out and Tommy, Lance and Laurel all ducked in reaction. Tommy quickly looked back and saw the two shooters in a car, chasing them down and shooting at them. Lance yanked the steering wheel to the right, Tommy right with him, as they started to take evasive action, careening around random turns and weaving in and out of traffic to try to lose the car.

At one point, Tommy was forced to split away from Lance to avoid being hit by oncoming traffic. Tommy skillfully weaved in and out of oncoming cars, scaring the living daylights out of the drivers before pulling along side Lance again as they took another turn.

All the while, the assassins in the car behind them, stayed on their tails and sent shots at them intermittently.

Tommy wished he hadn't used up all of his bullets on covering Lance and Laurel's dash to the car. If he had just one bullet, he could take out their pursuer's tire but as it was, all he had was his bow and there was no way he could draw and shoot it and drive his bike all at the same time. He would just have to hope that they could lose the assassin's with their driving alone.

Unfortunately, no matter what they did, the car stayed right with them and even started to gain on them. Tommy was going through his options, trying to figure out some way to shake them when out of nowhere, a certain masked, blond woman on a motorcycle zoomed up behind the assassin's car.

She pulled out her staff and sped up alongside the car. The man driving the car only had a second to register her before her staff smashed through the glass, hitting him in the head and knocking him out cold.

She quickly sped up in front of the car as it careened out of control and ran up on the sidewalk, hitting a parked car, causing the assassin's car to flip over and roll down the street before coming to a stop as it slammed into a light pole.

Tommy slowed his speed a bit and dropped back alongside Sara. He turned and looked at her, giving her a nod of thanks which she returned before they sped up to match Lance's speed, one bike on each side of the car as the four of them rocketed toward safety.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Once again, thank you guys all so much for reading and reviewing this!**

Tommy arrived back at the club minutes after Oliver did. Tommy shut off his bike, climbed off, and started moving toward the car, sending a glance at Sara who also dismounted her bike, taking out her staff and looking back at Tommy.

"Get them inside. I'll make sure no one followed," she said.

Tommy nodded and quickly ushered Quentin and Laurel inside the club where Oliver had already ushered Moira, Thea, and Roy.

"You okay?" Oliver called to Tommy.

"Fine. You?"

"We're good. Ran into a bit of trouble but took care of it," Oliver said.

"Same here, but we had a little help getting out of it."

"Tommy?" Thea said in shock, her head spinning with everything going on.

Beside her, Moira also looked stunned but not quite to the degree of her daughter. After suddenly finding out Malcolm Merlyn had come back from the grave, followed by discovering her son was Starling City's vigilante, Moira was starting to get used to being shocked.

Thea wasn't the only one staring at Tommy and even Oliver with wide eyed and shocked expressions. Thea's eyes were shifting back and forth between the very much alive Tommy and the green clad Oliver, Moira was focused totally on Tommy as she already knew about Oliver, Laurel, while still recovering from Tommy being alive and the harrowing drive they had made, was now trying to process Oliver's secret identity, and her father was zeroed in on Oliver with an expression that screamed 'I knew it!'

"What is going on?" Laurel finally demanded.

She didn't get her answer though as Diggle and Felicity chose that moment to come up from the hideout.

"Is everyone all right?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, they're fine," Oliver said.

"What about you two?" Diggle asked Oliver and Tommy. "Any trouble?"

"We ran into a little trouble but nothing too bad," Oliver said.

"Nothing too bad?" Moira asked. "You call armed assassins shooting at us 'nothing too bad'?"

"Doesn't sound too bad to me," Tommy said.

"Yeah, says the guy who weaved a motorcycle through oncoming traffic while being shot at by assassin's chasing us in a car," Lance mumbled.

"Nice," Oliver said.

"Thank you," Tommy replied.

"There is something wrong with both of you," Felicity said.

"Okay, I need some explanations," Thea said.

"I think we all do," Laurel agreed, crossing her arms and looking pointedly at Oliver and Tommy.

It was that moment that Sara chose to enter the club, causing everyone but Oliver, Quentin, and Tommy to look at her curiously, while Oliver and Quentin looked at her with surprised recognition.

"Sara?" They both said in unison.

"Who?" Laurel asked, sure that she had misheard.

Sara reached up, pulled off her mask, and smirked.

"Hey, Sis," she said.

"Wh... How..." Laurel whispered.

She stared at Sara, slowly stepping forward before suddenly running the remaining distance and pulling Sara into a hug.

"I thought you were dead," Laurel said before pulling back to look at her sister.

"How is all of this possible?" Thea asked, sounding very overwhelmed.

"Oliver, I think everybody needs an explanation," Diggle said.

"Not here," Oliver said, then simply turned his back on them and started walking to the back of the club, leaving the others to follow him.

More than a few jaws dropped when everyone saw the secret hideout underneath the nightclub.

"How long has this been down here?" Thea asked.

"Since before the club opened," Oliver said.

"Huh," Thea replied, a bit overwhelmed.

"So it was you, who helped him take down Blood last night," Quentin said to Tommy once they had all gotten over seeing the headquarters of Starling City's vigilante. Tommy simply nodded.

"That was you guys?" Roy asked. "Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Because you're not ready," Oliver said simply.

"Wait. You _knew _about this?" Thea asked her boyfriend.

"Well, not about him," Roy pointed at Tommy, "but Oliver? Yeah," he admitted sheepishly, not meeting his angry girlfriend's eyes.

"Speaking of last night," Diggle said, changing the subject, "put this back on," he ordered, throwing the sling into Oliver's chest as he took notice of how Oliver was holding his right arm close to his body again.

It was a testament to how his arm must have been feeling, when Oliver didn't immediately protest. Adrenalin had worked well to get him through the fighting and rescue of his family but now Oliver's shoulder was starting to stiffen up and hurt again. He started to slip the sling on, when Diggle grabbed his good arm and raised it up a bit.

"Oliver, you're bleeding," he said, looking at the blood on Oliver's side.

Oliver raised his arm up and inspected his side.

"It's just a graze. I'm fine," he said, brushing it off.

"Shirt off," Diggle said, his tone hard and irritated at Oliver brushing off an injury yet again.

"Dig, I'm fine," Oliver said, his tone matching Diggle's.

"Don't make me force you," Diggle threatened.

"Like you could," Oliver said.

"Maybe not alone," Diggle admitted. "But I'm betting Tommy would be willing to help."

Oliver looked at Tommy who just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Fine," Oliver growled.

"On the table," Diggle said as he started collecting some gauze and antiseptic.

"You know, I think pulling teeth would be easier than getting him to submit to medical attention," Felicity said as she came over to help Diggle gather up supplies.

Oliver rolled his eyes but got up on the table. Tommy came over and helped him out of his hoodie once again as Oliver's shoulder protested the movement. Once the hoodie was off, Tommy set about unwinding the ace bandage from around Oliver's ribs, revealing the many scars and bright bruising that covered his chest and back along with the new long cut in his side that was still bleeding.

There were some loud intakes of breath from the spectators behind him but he tried to ignore the eyes he could feel staring at the many scars and bruises, both old and new, that marked his body in a complex testament to the many battles he had fought, both for survival and for innocent lives.

The spectators for their part just couldn't help but stare at Oliver's mangled and mottled torso, Quentin in particular. He had known that Oliver had scars but to see them all was startling. Quentin had seen soldiers returned from war with fewer scars than Oliver Queen possessed. He found it impossible to stop himself from wondering about the, no doubt hard and pain-filled, stories behind each and every one of the scars. Quentin had, at one time, wanted Oliver Queen to suffer for his daughter's 'death,' but he finally realized that, perhaps, the young man actually had.

"It's not too bad," Diggle said as he inspected the graze. "You won't need stitches this time, but it needs to be cleaned and wrapped," Dig said as he picked up the gauze and antiseptic liquid that Felicity was holding and proceeded to clean the cut. "You're lucky," he said. "After all the risks you've been taking lately, you should have gotten much worse than two grazes and some bruising."

"Maybe I'm just that good," Oliver said.

"Or you have one very good and, by this point, probably very ragged guardian angel," Diggle said, causing Tommy to snort.

"Oh, shut up," Oliver grumbled at Tommy.

"Hey, he does have a point. I was with you last night and I didn't get a scratch on me," Tommy said.

"You weren't the one who fought the super human," Oliver shot back.

"I wasn't the one who claimed that fight for myself. I was just the one who took down Blood and the other four in the warehouse," Tommy tossed back. "And I was also the one to save your butt before that guy could smash you into the floor again." Tommy motioned to himself with a smirk. "And not a scratch."

"Shut up," Oliver mumbled again and Tommy just laughed.

Through the entire exchange, Lance, Laurel, Thea, and Moira all watched, mostly open mouthed and in disbelief at not only Oliver's many injuries but at the two men outright bantering about injuries, fighting, and killing. It seemed that none of them really knew the two men after all.

"Who are you?" Thea whispered as Diggle finished rewrapping Oliver's chest and helped him back into the sling once Tommy zipped up the same gray sweatshirt from the night before.

"I'm your brother," Oliver said, turning to face her.

"My brother is a reckless, partying, playboy," Thea said. "At least that's what I thought."

"That's what we all thought," Moira said, putting her arm around Thea's shoulders.

"So, you guys thought I was out every day, hours on end partying and drinking the night away?" Oliver asked.

The others all glanced at each other before shrugging helplessly.

Oliver chuckled slightly, a small smile on his face. "Good. You were supposed to."

"Okay, I want answers. Now," Laurel said, feeling overwhelmed. "I want to know how the two of you can be alive," she said, pointing at Tommy and Sara. "I want to know what's going on and..." she looked at Oliver finally voicing the unbelievable truth that was staring her in the face. "And you really are the vigilante."

"I am," Oliver said.

"I knew it," Lance said, but his voice and expression just sounded smug at being proved right, rather than gleeful at finally being able to arrest him.

"You going to arrest me, Officer?" Oliver asked, a small smirk on his face and a knowing glint in his eye.

Oliver didn't know when it had really happened, but at some point in the last year or so, Quentin Lance had decided to forgive him and Oliver, or rather, The Arrow, and by extension Oliver, had somehow miraculously earned Quentin's respect.

"If I did, I'd have to arrest myself as an accomplice," Lance said, returning the smirk.

"Accomplice? You've been working with him?" Laurel asked, shocked.

"Well, I didn't know who he was, but I've been helping The Hood, or I guess now it's The Arrow. He calls me and asks for my help investigating something or gives me tips. That's how I magically found Blood last night. He called me," Lance said nodding toward Oliver. "And if I need to contact him, I just go to Miss Smoak over there."

"Hey, Officer Lance," she said with a little wave.

"Good to see you again, Felicity," he replied.

"So, since when did you stop hating The Hood, Arrow, whatever he's called now," Laurel asked, growing increasingly frustrated with every big revelation.

"It kind of started when Miss Smoak walked me through deactivating one of those gravity machine things that brought down the Glades. We just didn't know there were two of them. Since then, I've kind of helped whenever they've asked," Lance answered.

"Hold on," Thea said, speaking up as something finally occurred to her. "If you're The Arrow, then that means... You _shot _Roy!"

"In an effort to incapacitate him enough to keep him from getting himself killed, which he nearly did anyway," Oliver said before turning to Roy. "You're welcome for the CPR by the way."

"The what!" Thea exploded, turning on Roy.

"He got himself captured by Blood, shot up with the serum, and nearly died. If I hadn't been there to revive him, he would have," Oliver said.

"You are in so much trouble," Thea said.

"I kind of figured that," Roy said, sending an irritated look at Oliver.

Deciding she had enough answers from Oliver for the moment, Laurel asked one of the most burning questions in her mind.

"How are you alive?" she asked Sara.

"It's a long story," she said.

"Wait, you're not surprised to see her," Laurel said to her father. "You knew about her?"

"Not for very long, just a couple months."

"And you didn't tell me!" Laurel exploded.

"I asked him not to," Sara said stepping forward. "There were people after me. Dangerous people. If you knew about me it would have put you in danger. Just me being in the city was enough to have them go after Dad. I had to warn him, otherwise I never would have even told him I was alive."

"You should have told me," Laurel said to her father.

"I wanted to. I wanted to so much. But I didn't want you to have to carry that knowledge, especially after Sara had already left town," Lance admitted.

"And you!" Laurel yelled, suddenly rounding on Oliver. "You said she died on the boat!"

"He thought I had," Sara said in Oliver's defense. "We were separated. He didn't know I survived."

Neither she nor Oliver mentioned their reunion two years later on Ivo's ship.

"What about you?" Laurel asked, her attention finally turning to Tommy. "How are you alive? I saw that building fall on you."

"My father," Tommy said simply.

"What about him?" Laurel asked.

"He saved me."

"Your father is dead," Lance said.

"No," Moira said. "He's not."

"Mom?" Thea asked.

"The night I got out of prison, my driver took me to an empty parking lot out in the middle of nowhere. Malcolm was there. Apparently, he's the one who got me off on the murder charges."

"Does no one in this city stay dead anymore," Lance grumbled but his words were lost amid Thea's voice.

"Why?" Thea asked Moira. "Are you working with him again?" she asked angrily.

"No! I'm not working with him. I..." Moira trailed off and stayed silent for a long moment.

"Mom," Oliver said gently. "She needs to know. She deserves to know."

"What's going on?" Thea asked Moira. "What's he talking about?"

"Before I tell you what I'm about to tell you I want you to know that I love you," Moira said taking Thea's hands in her own.

"I love you too. What's going on?"

"Robert Queen was your father in every way that mattered. He loved you and raised you," Moira said.

"Mom, you're scaring me."

"However, Robert Queen was not your biological father."

"What?" Thea said, pulling her hands out of Moira's. "Then who is?"

"Malcolm Merlyn."

"What?" Thea whispered, taking a step back from Moira as Roy stepped over and put an arm around her shoulders. "But- I..." She looked around at the other people in the room, taking particular note of the lack of surprise on Oliver's and Tommy's faces. "You knew about this?" she accused Oliver.

"Only for a few days," he assured.

"And you?" Thea asked Tommy.

"Last night actually. Still trying to process it," Tommy said.

"Thea, I never wanted to lie or keep this from you. I was just trying to protect you and your memory of Robert," Moira said. "I'm so sorry."

"Just-" Thea said, holding up her hands. "I just need a minute."

Moira just nodded sadly.

"About time you told her," a voice said and everyone spun around to see none other then Malcolm Merlyn standing in the shadows, a gun in his hand.

"How did you find us?" Tommy asked, taking an angry step forward.

"I followed you the other night," Malcolm said. "Imagine my surprise when I saw you walk into Oliver Queen's secret hideout."

"Put the gun down Malcolm," Moira suddenly ordered, stepping forward.

At the surprised look on Malcolm's face, she continued.

"I should have started standing up to you a long time ago but I didn't, and it cost me my first husband and five years without my son. I am done letting you take people I love from me. Now put the gun down," she said, almost smiling as Thea stepped forward, reached out, and took her hand.

"And you'd better sit down before you fall down," Oliver added, eyeing Malcolm's pained expression and sweat soaked hair, which was plastered to his forehead.

"What are you talking about?" Malcolm said, his tone full of false bravado.

"From how you're standing, I can tell you're in pain," Oliver said.

"Slade tried to kill me," Malcolm said.

"And unless you want that to become reality, you'll drop the gun and let me treat your wound," Oliver said.

"What do you know about gunshot wounds?" Malcolm snapped.

"I spent five years on an island, often being hunted by hired guns and professional killers. I know how to treat a bullet wound."

Oliver's expression said that he was either an outstanding actor, worthy of an Oscar, or he was dead serious. If it was the latter, then that was the most many of them had heard him say about the island at one time.

Oliver wasn't sure if Malcolm had decided to finally trust someone or if his wound was getting the better of him but Malcolm let his arm drop and slumped against the wall.

As soon as the gun was lowered, Oliver and Tommy moved toward Malcolm. Oliver took the gun from Malcolm's limp hand, and stuck it into his belt as Tommy helped his father over to a nearby table.

Tommy expressionlessly helped Malcolm take off his shirt as Diggle and Oliver grabbed medical supplies. Once the shirt was off, Tommy stepped away from Malcolm as Oliver carefully peeled off the blood-soaked gauze to find a pretty bad wound that was still bleeding.

"Is the bullet still in there?" Oliver asked, already pretty sure of the answer.

"Yes," Malcolm answered, panting slightly.

"All right, unless you want to sit up for this, I suggest you lay down," Oliver said as Diggle finished bringing over the equipment and supplies they would need to treat Malcolm.

Malcolm, not feeling like being macho at the moment, complied without argument.

"All we have is a local," Oliver said once Malcolm was laying face down on the table.

"Just do it," Malcolm mumbled.

For the next ten minutes, Oliver and Diggle worked to remove the bullet and sew up Malcolm's wound as the others in the room looked on. Oliver was mildly impressed with Malcolm's control. Oliver knew that the local hadn't taken care of all the pain and having a bullet removed while you could still feel it was not a fun experience.

Once they were finished, Oliver rebandaged Malcolm's shoulder and had him sit up. As Oliver stepped away to prepare something from the medical supplies, Tommy moved back over to stand in front of his father and looked down at him, his arms crossed.

"How could you betray me?" Malcolm asked him after a moment.

"You're my father and on some level I still care about you, but that doesn't mean I agree with you, or that I'm going to side with you, and it certainly doesn't mean I'm going to help you. I am done being who you and The League want me to be. From now on, I'm going to be who I want to be," Tommy said and walked away.

"I always knew your son was ten times the man you are. And apparently he also has the strength to match," Moira said as she too walked past Malcolm.

"Here, drink this," Oliver said, holding out a cup of something to Malcolm.

"What is it?" Malcolm asked.

"It's some herbs that will help fight the infection that is already setting in," Oliver said.

Malcolm eyed it for a minute more before taking it and drinking it. Two minutes later and Malcolm was asleep on the table.

"I guess I forgot to mention that it would put him to sleep too," Oliver said with a smirk.

"Must have slipped your mind," Diggle said, returning the smirk.

"Will he be all right?" Tommy asked, mostly just mild curiosity in his voice but there was a touch of concern.

Malcolm was still his father, whatever else he had done, at the very least, Tommy still cared whether he lived or died.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Oliver assured, his eyes asking the same question he had asked twice before. _Are you okay? _

Tommy returned the gaze, his answer once more the same. _I'll let you know._

* * *

**Feel free to leave me a review and let me know whether you liked it or not! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you to all my awesome readers, favers, alerters, and reviewers! **

"You're so different," Laurel said to Tommy before looking at Sara. "Both of you are."

"A lot happened in the last year," Tommy said.

"Where were you?"

"Learning to fight. To kill," Tommy told her honestly.

"From your father?" she asked.

"No, from the people who trained him," Tommy said.

"And me," Sara added.

"Who are they?" Laurel asked.

"They're dangerous," Tommy said.

"They're the people who I was trying to protect you from. The same ones who went after Dad," Sara said.

"If they trained you, why are they coming after you?"

"Because I turned my back on them," she answered.

"Once you're in The League of Assassins you don't get out," Moira said, overhearing them.

"You know about them?" Sara asked.

"Only in so far as to let it's leader know that Malcolm was alive. The League may be full of killers but they still have their own version of honor which Malcolm disgraced. I was trying to get Malcolm to leave Starling, so I called them."

"And that just made my dad send hired killers after you," Tommy said.

"Yes, but Malcolm didn't take into account that my son would stop them," Moira said.

"When did he send men after you?" Thea asked, wide eyed.

"A few days ago, the men who broke in," Moira said.

"But I thought Mister Diggle was the one who stopped them," Thea said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how many things your brother has done that I've taken the credit for," Diggle said with a chuckle.

"I bet I would," Thea said softly.

"What I really want to know, is why hired killers came after my daughter," Lance said.

"The man who my father was working with and who was backing Blood sent hired guns after Laurel, Thea, and Mrs. Queen," Tommy said.

"Who is this guy?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that myself," Tommy said, looking at Oliver who was facing away from everyone. "You said you knew him."

After a long moment, Oliver answered without turning around.

"Someone I knew on the island."

"One of your enemies?" Diggle asked.

"No," he turned around. "One of my friends."

"Then why is he coming after you?" Felicity asked.

"He blames me for the death of someone he loved. He wants revenge."

"That wasn't your fault," Sara said. "You didn't pull the trigger."

"I still made a choice," Oliver said.

"Do you regret it?" Sara asked quietly.

Oliver was silent for a long moment before meeting her eyes.

"No," he said sincerely. "If I had it to do over, I'd do the same thing."

"Am I the only one who's not following this?" Lance asked.

"I had two friends on the island, Slade and Shado," Oliver said. "If it wasn't for them, I never would have survived my first year there. Slade saved my life more than once and he taught me how to fight. He taught me how to survive. It was Shado who taught me how to shoot. The two of them used to laugh at how inept I was at fighting and shooting." He clenched his law and turned around. "When there are only two other friendly people on an entire island with you, you get pretty close."

He picked up one of his arrows and looked at it for a long moment before shaking himself and putting the arrow back down.

"It was two years after my shipwreck that the boat came."

"What boat?"

"Mine," Sara said. "I mean, the one I was on," she amended. "After the shipwreck, I was picked up by a ship. It turned out the ship was full of mercenaries lead by a man named Anthony Ivo. He was looking for a Japanese submarine that sank during World War Two. It took him two years to find it but eventually he did, off the coast of Lian Yu."

"They discovered we were there and they bombed the crashed plane that we lived in. I was captured and brought aboard their ship. That was the first time I saw Sara since the Queen's Gambit went down," Oliver added.

"All this time, you knew she was alive?" Laurel asked angrily.

"No, he didn't. He knew I survived the boat sinking but some things happened later and he thought I was dead again," Sara said, coming to his defense.

"But he still should have told us-"

"Told you what? That I survived the shipwreck only to die later? As far as he knew, I was dead. How I died wasn't going to change anything and it wasn't going to make you feel better. He knew that," Sara said.

"Why were these people looking for the sub?" Tommy asked, getting the conversation back on point.

"It had been carrying a serum developed to enhance a person's strength, speed, and healing. It was meant to turn people into the perfect weapon," Oliver said.

"Like that guy," Roy said before realization dawned on him. "Like me."

"Yes," Oliver said.

"So Blood got that serum of his from the island. Does everything connect back to you?" Lance asked Oliver, only half accusingly.

"Ivo wanted it and he was pretty sure Oliver could lead him to it," Sara said, ignoring her father's comment.

"I managed to escape with Sara and we joined up with Shado and Slade. Slade had been badly burned in the bombing and he wasn't going to survive. We thought if we could find the sub and use the serum on him, it could save his life. We found the place and we gave him the serum, but we thought it had killed him. Then Ivo found us." Oliver paused.

"He took the three of us outside and he said he was going to kill either Shado or me and Oliver had to choose," Sara said. She glanced at Oliver and they shared a long look. "Basically, Ivo turned the gun on me, Oliver stepped in front of me, and Ivo decided that was as good as choosing and he killed Shado."

"It turned out Slade wasn't dead," Oliver said. "The serum had worked, but by the time he showed up, Shado was dead. He loved her and he blames me for her death. That's why he went after the people I care about."

"I get why he went after your family, but why did he come after me?" Laurel asked.

Oliver remained silent for a long moment.

"When you go through Hell with people, you tend to tell them about the people you care about," Oliver said.

"In Slade's mind, Oliver losing you is the closest thing to him losing Shado," Sara said.

"But he doesn't just want to hurt one person I care about. He wants to hurt anyone who's close to me. He wants to completely tear me down, then he'll kill me," Oliver said.

"How do you know that?" Roy asked.

"Because I know him. I know how he thinks."

"Guys, I think you're going to want to see this," Felicity interrupted, pointing at one of the larger computer screens.

Everyone grouped in front of the screen that was playing the news. Apparently, someone had planted bombs in every law enforcement office in the city and they had all detonated simultaneously. Many were dead and many more were injured.

"I have to go," Lance said, turning toward the stairs, but was stopped as Oliver grabbed his arm.

"You can't," Oliver said.

"Why not?" Lance asked angrily.

"Because you're a target," Oliver said.

"Laurel is the target. She'll be safe here."

"And you're her father. That makes you a target," Oliver said. "Anyone I care about or anyone even connected to someone I care about is in danger. By now, Slade likely knows you've been helping me, which will put you in even more danger. I know you want to go help, but right now, you'd be more likely to get someone caught in a crossfire," he said, gently but firmly. "Everyone in this room is at risk because of your connections to me. I am sorry for that, but I won't be sorry for keeping you all here where you're safe."

With that, Oliver turned and walked away from the group, taking a deep breath and rubbing a hand over his face as he did so.

"Uh, is it supposed to be doing that?" Roy asked, pointing at the screen, where the news was being overtaken with fuzzy static.

"No, it's not," Felicity said and started typing. "Someone is hacking the news."

Oliver walked back over and watched the screen with everyone else, but as an orange and black masked face came into view, a surge of adrenalin ran through him even as his heart seemed to skip a beat.

"This is to the person this city calls The Arrow," the masked man stated. "It's been a while. Long time no see and all that. My congratulations on the successful rescue of your family, but by now, you should have realized that your city now belongs to me. If you want it back, you'll have to take it. It's time we ended this. Once and for all. Meet me near the corner of O'Neil and Adams at midnight. And come alone."

Oliver stared at the screen until Slade faded out and the news resumed, then he turned and began to collect his weapons.

"What are you doing?" Diggle asked.

"I'm going to meet him," Oliver said as if it was obvious.

"I'm coming with you," Diggle informed him.

"Me too," Tommy said, grabbing his own weapons.

"If you're both going so am I," Sara said.

"I'm coming too," Roy spoke up.

"No. I'm going alone," Oliver said, cutting them off.

"Oliver, you need help," Diggle argued.

"Dig, you don't know what he's capable of," Oliver tried to explain.

"I'm a pretty good fighter," Diggle said.

"Not that good."

"I am," Tommy said.

"So am I," Sara added.

"That doesn't mean any of you are coming with me," Oliver said.

"Oliver, they're right. You can't go alone," Moira said.

"Deathstroke could kill all of you with ease and he would do it in a heartbeat. I won't risk any of you," Oliver said, slipping off his sling again.

"Then you're not going," Laurel said.

"I don't have a choice. He has to be stopped and I'll have to face him sometime. This is my opportunity to end this."

"What if it's a trap?" Lance spoke up.

"It's not. Slade still has some small shred of honor left and he has a big enough ego to be sure he can win this fight without any underhanded tricks," Oliver assured.

"I don't care if it's a trap or not, you are not going alone. If you won't accept help then you won't go at all," Moira said in her 'I am your mother do not argue with me' voice.

"She's right, Oliver," Tommy agreed. "You can't go alone."

"Let's just think about this," Felicity added. "Maybe we can come up with another way, so you don't have to fight him at all. With all of us working together we'll come up with a way to bring him down."

"You don't have to do this alone anymore," Diggle said. "You've got us now."

"Please let us help, Ollie," Thea pleaded, Roy nodding his agreement next to her.

"Whether you like it or not, you know they're right," Malcolm said as he slowly sat up on the table, wincing as he pulled his shoulder. "You drugged me."

"Do you blame me?" Oliver asked.

"Not really," Malcolm admitted. "But they're right. You would stand a chance against Slade. You could barely hold your own against me, and he could take me pretty easily."

Oliver looked around at the faces of his friends and family before taking a deep breath and nodding reluctantly. The others seemed to accept it and they relaxed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Roy asked.

"Well, since you won't let me leave, there's not much else we can do at the moment," Oliver said. "And I could use some sleep," he admitted, looking a bit haggard and wincing a bit as he pulled the sling back on.

"Where are we supposed to sleep in here? The floor?" Thea asked. "The table is taken," she said, pointing at where Malcolm was still on the table.

"I spent five years sleeping on the ground of an island. The floor works for me," Oliver said.

"I've had worse than the floor," Sara said.

"Same here," Tommy agreed.

Thea didn't exactly look happy at the prospect but didn't protest any further.

Apparently, Oliver wasn't the only one feeling the strain of the day and with nothing else to do for the moment, the others were quick to follow his example. Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity had pulled out a bunch of blankets that they kept in case they needed them and before long, everyone was spread out on the floor, using the blankets for their beds.

Surprisingly enough, only thirty minutes later, they were all asleep. That is, all except one.

Oliver laid awake, waiting for the others to fall asleep. When he agreed to not go to the meeting with Slade he had just been telling them what they wanted to hear. The others didn't know what Slade Wilson was capable of. Not only was he dangerous, but he was a threat to the city and to everyone Oliver cared about. He had to be stopped and Oliver was the one who could stop him.

Oliver quietly got up and pulled his sling off, rotating his shoulder and wincing as it twinged painfully. Going to face Slade he would have preferred to be at full strength but it couldn't be helped. His shoulder would hold up well enough to get the job done, though. It wasn't the first time he had had to fight through pain and, in a way, he was rather hoping it wouldn't be the last.

He quickly changed into his Arrow clothes, which was easier said than done. Most of the room's occupants weren't a concern to him. They would easily sleep through his movements. However, he also had three highly trained assassins in the room. It wouldn't take much to wake Tommy, Sara, or Malcolm. Fortunately, Oliver was extremely good at stealth and he was able to get dressed, collect his weapons, and slip over to the door without incident. Then he took one last look at the people he was doing this for, before he pulled his hood up and silently slipped out of the building.

A showdown between the two of them had been a long time coming and that time was now. Just as Slade had said, it was time for this to end. Once and for all.

* * *

**Let me know! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N A slightly longer chapter this time. It's looking like there will only be two more chapters after this, so the end of _The Beginning of the End_ is in sight. :P**

Oliver silently moved through the pouring rain as he made his way to the meeting place. Once there, he came to a stop in the middle of the deserted street, his enemy standing in the road about forty feet from him. His disguise unneeded, Oliver pushed back his hood, Slade following suit and pulling off his mask. The two men stood facing each other for several minutes before Slade spoke.

"I wasn't sure you'd show," he said.

"You said it yourself, it's time this ended, one way or another," Oliver replied neutrally.

"You took her from me," Slade said.

"I didn't shoot her," Oliver said.

"But you didn't save her either!" Slade yelled. "You were my friend. You should have protected her, but you let her die!" he screamed as he suddenly pulled a gun and fired at Oliver.

Oliver was expecting it and dove out of the way, rolling on the ground and coming back up to his feet in one fluid motion, an arrow nocked to his bow. He released the arrow and Slade was only barely able to avoid it by diving to the ground.

Oliver ran at him and almost reached him before Slade regained his feet and raised his gun again. Oliver dove out of the way but the bullet managed to graze the side of his neck.

Oliver quickly got back to his feet and aimed a kick at the gun in Slade's hand. The gun flew out of the man's grip and skidded a few feet away. Slade retaliated by throwing a vicious punch to Oliver's ribs.

Oliver cried out in pain as a crack was heard and pain flared in his side, signaling at least two broken ribs. Slade used the distraction to pull out one of his machetes from the scabbard on his back and sent an overhanded swing at Oliver's head. Oliver quickly brought up his bow in both hands and caught the blade on the riser. He shoved his bow upward, pushing Slade back a step.

Slade quickly pulled out his other machete and started swinging and swiping at Oliver who dodged and deflected the blows with his bow. It took several minutes, but finally Oliver was able to get enough leverage to knock one blade from Slade's hand and slam his bow into Slade's face causing him to lose his grip on the other sword.

Slade dodged Oliver's next blow and retrieved his gun, but before he could fire it, Oliver leapt on the man and the two of them struggled over the gun. They rolled on the ground before climbing back to their feet, each trying to gain control of the weapon the whole time.

The fight for the gun only ended when the gun went off, the bullet burying itself in Oliver's leg. The limb gave out underneath him and Oliver crashed to the ground, his bow skidding out of reach.

Slade towered over him for a long moment before he raised the gun and pointed it straight at Oliver's head.

"No!" a voice cried out as someone crashed into Slade, causing the shot to go wide and miss Oliver completely.

Slade elbowed, none other than Tommy in the face, causing him to stumble back. Before Slade could capitalize on the moment, Sara was there, sending a roundhouse kick to Slade's face. Tommy recovered and slammed his bow limb into Slade's stomach. Slade hunched over slightly before straightening and sending a punch to Tommy's chest knocking him back several feet where he crashed to the ground. Then he swung around and sent a powerful backhand to Sara's face, spinning her three hundred, sixty degrees before she too hit the ground.

Tommy scrambled to his feet as Slade growled angrily and pointed his weapon at Tommy, stopping him in his tracks.

"No!" Oliver cried.

He struggled to get up but there was no way he was going to get to Slade in time.

Tommy stared down the barrel of the gun, knowing it was his final moments. But just before the shot rang out, Malcolm appeared out of nowhere and leapt in front of Tommy. The bullet hit him square in the chest and he fell back into Tommy. Tommy caught him and carefully lowered him to the ground. He quickly placed his hand over the wound but the blood just flowed past his fingers.

Slade leveled his gun at Tommy again.

"No!" Oliver's rage-filled voice echoed over the sound of the rain.

Oliver regained his feet, grabbed Slade, and sent a vicious punch to the man's face. Slade took a step back and Oliver took the opportunity to leap at him, grabbing him from behind, and wrapping his arm around the man's throat. Slade sent a fist into Oliver's leg wound causing him to cry out in pain.

Oliver didn't let go of him but the unexpected pain caused his grip to loosen enough for Slade to rip free from Oliver's hold. Oliver quickly dove to the ground, tucking and rolling before regaining his feet, his bow once more in hand, arrow nocked. Slade snarled and raised his gun but Oliver was quicker. He loosed the arrow which collided with the gun and sent it flying from the Aussie's grasp.

Oliver quickly nocked another arrow and aimed it for the man's chest but Slade was ready and he tucked and rolled, the arrow passing harmlessly overhead. He grabbed a hidden knife from his boot and was about to throw it at an unsuspecting Oliver when another voice rang out.

"Oliver, look out!" Laurel screamed as she broke away from her father and ran a few feet toward the two fighting men.

At the sound of her voice, both men turned toward her but it was Slade who saw an opportunity. He raised the knife in his hand and aimed it at Laurel who stopped cold at seeing the danger.

"No!" Oliver cried and took off running.

Just as the knife left Slade's grasp, Oliver reached Laurel and wrapped his arms around her, turning his back to Slade and shielding Laurel from the dangerous projectile. He cried out in pain as the knife buried itself in the back of his left shoulder, right next to his shoulder blade.

"Oliver!" she cried.

Oliver quickly spun around to face Slade but was careful to keep Laurel safely behind him.

"She always was your weakness," Slade sneered.

Oliver responded by sending an arrow from his gauntlet flying at Slade before pulling the dagger out of his shoulder.

The pain in his back had caused him to jerk his shot just a little and instead of hitting Slade right in the heart as he had been trying to do, it impaled the man's shoulder, causing him to stumble backward before he reached up and yanked the arrow back out.

It was enough of a distraction for Oliver to turn to Laurel and push her toward her approaching father who wrapped his arms around her in a relieved embrace.

Oliver risked a glance at the group of people nearby. Several feet behind Laurel and her dad, Tommy was holding his father in his arms and trying to stem the blood from the wound, Dig, Sara, and Roy trying to help as Moira, Thea, and Felicity all looked on helplessly.

Oliver quickly turned back to Quentin.

"Keep them safe. I'm going to try to lead him away from here," Oliver said.

Quentin met his gaze, a glint of respect shining in his eyes and nodded before quickly leading a protesting Laurel back to the others.

Oliver turned his attention back to Slade who was recovering from the arrow to his shoulder. Oliver knew what he had to do. He had to lead Slade away from there, away from his friends and family. He had to keep them safe. So he began to carefully maneuver Slade farther and farther away.

**)()()(**

"We need to call an ambulance!" Tommy said urgently as he tried to stem the ever increasing amount of blood.

In seconds, he was surrounded by the others. Diggle and Sara began to try to help stem the blood as Roy, who was already on the phone with 911, rattled off their location to the ambulance dispatcher. He was just about to announce the ambulance's ETA when a voice interrupted him.

"Oliver, look out!" Laurel cried and broke away from the group.

Quentin watched in horror as his daughter stopped as Slade aimed a knife at her. Quentin took off running but he knew he wasn't going to reach her in time. Fortunately, he didn't have to. Oliver suddenly appeared out of nowhere and shielded her with his own body.

The knife hit him and he cried out in pain.

"Oliver!" Quentin heard his daughter scream.

Oliver turned to face Slade, still shielding Laurel with his body.

"She always was your weakness," Slade said, but then grunted in pain as Oliver raised his arm and shot an arrow at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

Then Oliver turned and pushed Laurel toward Quentin and he wrapped his arms around her in relief. He looked back at Oliver, a grateful 'thank you' on his lips when the young man spoke.

"Keep them safe. I'm going to try to lead him away from here."

Quentin met Oliver's resolute gaze for a moment, seeing the determination to keep them safe at all costs, and felt respect for the young man rise up in him. He gave the young man a quick nod before pulling Laurel back toward the others. Once back to the group, Laurel knelt down beside Tommy who was still trying to save his father.

"Just hold on. Help is coming," Tommy said, keeping pressure on Malcolm's wound.

"No, It's... It's t-too late," Malcolm stuttered, blood running down his chin.

"No, we can save you," Tommy said, lying even to himself.

"Tommy... for everything else... I've done... know that... I've always... loved you," Malcolm stuttered.

"I love you too," Tommy whispered as a single tear rolled down his face to mingled with the rain.

Malcolm Merlyn took two more shuddering breaths before he exhaled slowly and became still.

Tommy bowed his head over his father's body as he slowly reached up and gently closed his father's unseeing eyes for the last time.

**)()()(**

Through a series of strategic attacks and feints, Oliver managed to maneuver Slade away from his friends and around the corner of a building.

Unfortunately, he was so focused on getting Slade away from the others that the man managed to get in a glancing blow to Oliver's already broken ribs. Oliver stumbled and fell to the ground.

Slade raised his foot and drove it toward Oliver's face and Oliver reacted by bringing up his bow to block it. Slade's foot met the riser of the bow and the force of the blow broke the bow in half.

Oliver didn't have time to regret the loss of another bow as he quickly took the knife he had previously pulled from his shoulder and buried it, up to the hilt in Slade's thigh. Slade cried out and jerked in pain, causing the knife to be pulled from his wound and also knocked from Oliver's hand. Oliver quickly rolled away from his enemy and climbed back to his feet.

He discarded the now useless bow in favor of fighting hand-to-hand and for several minutes, Oliver and Slade hit and punched each other. By now, they each had their share of injuries and Oliver's were beginning to take their toll as his adrenalin deserted him. His ribs hurt, both of his shoulders throbbed painfully, and his leg felt like it was on fire. But still he fought, punching and kicking. And judging by Slade's fighting, he was also beginning to feel his injuries as neither man gained the upper hand for long. Until Oliver made a horrible mistake.

He sent a punch at Slade's face but unintentionally left himself open. Slade blocked the punch with his arm and sent yet another punch to Oliver's ribs, causing an excruciating stab of pain to cut through Oliver's chest and made his breath catch. Slade grabbed Oliver by the shirt, pulling the young man in close as he pulled a hidden knife from his belt.

The air rushed out of Oliver's lungs as the knife plunged into his stomach. He wrapped his hands around the hand holding the knife in an attempt to pull it free but Slade held fast and kept the knife firmly in place.

"I win," he whispered in Oliver's ear before he twisted the knife and yanked it out.

Oliver cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground. His breath came in ragged gulps as he sought to fight down the agony coursing through him.

Slade crouched down next to him and looked him in the eye for a long moment.

"Goodbye, Oliver."

Slade stood up and turned, walking away without sparing Oliver another glance.

Oliver laid there beside his broken bow in the rain, gasping for air as blood flowed out of him from several places and his body struggled to keep his heart beating. His chest felt tight like someone was sitting on him and every breath was a struggle that sent a sharp stab of pain cutting through his chest. Images of Slade killing his family flashed through his mind. He had to save them, but every movement brought another tidal wave of pain and no mater how hard he tried he couldn't seem to get enough air.

It would have been so easy to just lay there and wait for the end but if he died now, both his life and his death would be meaningless. He had to stop Slade and save his family and the entire city. After that, it didn't matter what happened to him. If he died, so be it.

He tried to sit up but the blinding pain made his vision white out and almost knocked him unconscious. He shuddered and panted as he rode it out.

Tears of pain and frustration came to his eyes. He couldn't do it. Slade had beaten him. He had won. He was going to kill everyone Oliver cared about and Oliver couldn't stop him. He had failed. He had failed his family and he had failed the city.

No. It couldn't end this way. Not after everything he had been through, everything he had survived. It wasn't going to end like this. He refused to let it end like this.

A cry of anguish both physical and emotional tore from his throat. He couldn't fail them, not now. With a monumental effort that was all heart, he rolled onto his stomach and began to crawl, placing one arm in front of the other and pulling himself across the ground.

With every move, a shot of piercing agony ripped through him. With every foot that he manged to pull himself, the need to just stop grew. But the need to save those he cared about was stronger. So he continued to crawl, pulling himself along the pavement, cries of pain escaping him, and the rain staining red as it washed away the streaks of precious blood that were left behind him.

He struggled and suffered across the unforgiving ground as pain became his whole world. It became a fight; every movement, a battle, and every inch closer, a victory. Pain and hopelessness threatened to crush him but he knew if he stopped, he would never start again. Over and over he stretched one arm in front of the other and pulled himself ever farther. He had given so much for the city and for those he cared about and his job wasn't finished yet. Not Yet.

Time slipped away as he fought to stay conscious and keep moving, and the blood running from his lips with every agonizing cough went largely unnoticed. It seemed as if an eternity had passed, all of it in a haze of pain, when his hand clattered against something. He looked to find a gun laying in the water on the pavement. A cry of alarm had him forcing his head up enough to see his enemy approaching those he cared about.

He forced his unwilling hand to grip the pistol and raise it up to point at the turned back of his nemesis. His vision blurred from a mixture of pain, blood loss, and rain pouring in his eyes. He blinked and forced his abused body to cooperate for a few seconds longer. Although, a gun wasn't his weapon of choice, he still knew how to use one. He lined up the gun's sights and slowly exhaled as he squeezed the trigger.

He was able to witness Slade falling to the ground, never to rise again. His eyes roamed over those he had just saved before the gun slipped from his grasp and his head fell to the ground. The sight of those he loved, safe and sound, was the last thing he was aware of as the darkness took him.

* * *

**You know what to do! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N The next chapter will be the epilogue, so just one more to go after this. Thanks for the favs, alerts, and reviews! **

**Also, I know the general public on the show already know about Sara being alive, but this was pretty much planned out before that episode aired. So, yeah, there are even more discrepancies from the show here. Oh, well. Enjoy! :P**

Tommy wasn't sure what woke him, but whatever it was, he was glad for it.

He sat up and looked around the hideout, making sure everyone was okay. He was about to lay back down when an empty blanket caught his eye.

He cursed as he shot to his feet.

His yell startled Sara awake and she also leaped to her feet, instinctively scanning the room for any threats before relaxing at finding none.

"What?" Diggle yelled, sitting up.

"He's gone," Tommy answered angrily, striding over to the table holding his weapons.

"Who?" Moira asked as the noise woke everyone else up.

"Oliver. He's gone!" Tommy said as he slipped on his quiver. "That idiot went to face Slade."

"We have to go after him," Diggle said.

Tommy started to head for the door, the others readily following behind him, but he stopped as he noticed one person who wasn't.

"You coming?" Tommy asked Malcolm who was sitting on the edge of the table watching them.

"Why should I? He's not my friend, and I don't owe him anything," Malcolm said with a disinterested shrug.

Tommy just shook his head in disgust and walked out the door without looking at Malcolm again.

**)()()(**

Malcolm wasn't sure why he was following after the others. When Tommy had asked if he was coming, he had meant what he said. Oliver Queen was no friend of his and he owed him nothing. He wasn't going up against Slade for Oliver. If Oliver was stupid enough to get himself killed by Slade, that was his own fault.

At the time, he had had no intention of leaving the hideout. But then Tommy had looked at him with such disgust and disappointment. Malcolm had tried to ignore it, but he just couldn't get it out of his head. Then it occurred to him that Tommy was going to help Oliver against Slade and Malcolm finally realized Tommy could be killed.

Malcolm may have had no love for Oliver, but he did care about Tommy. Despite everything he had done in his life, despite what he had become, he still loved his son. So, that was how Malcolm Merlyn found himself following the others to the location where Oliver was facing down Slade. He arrived there just minutes after the others had, and he was just in time to see Tommy and Sara fighting Slade while Oliver was sprawled on the ground, but then a gun was being leveled at Tommy and Malcolm's world seemed to slow to a crawl.

In that moment, he had a choice to make. His own life, or his son's. There were no other options, no tricks or smart ways out of it. He had to choose. Do nothing and watch his son get gunned down right in front of him and live the rest of his life in guilt and self-loathing, or finally do one good thing with his sorry life.

For the first time in a long time, Malcolm chose to do the right thing. He chose his son.

He was moving even before he had fully made the decision. He ran as fast as he could and threw himself in front of Tommy just as the gun went off. He felt the bullet slam into his chest and all the air was driven from his lungs. He stumbled and fell backwards but didn't hit the ground as strong arms caught him and lowered him to the pavement.

Tommy bent over him, struggling to stem the blood flow, fire shooting through Malcolm's chest as Tommy pressed on the wound. Malcolm knew it was no use. He had been stabbed through the chest with an arrow and survived. He knew what he was capable of surviving and this was something he knew couldn't. He was dying and yet, somehow, as he looked at Tommy, he was actually okay with that.

"Just hold on. Help is coming." Malcolm heard Tommy say.

"No, It's... It's t-too late," Malcolm managed to force from his lips, along with a mouthful of blood.

"No, we can save you," Tommy said, but they both knew it was a lie.

Malcolm knew he was fading fast and he needed to say something to Tommy. One last thing to his son. He wouldn't ask for forgiveness, he knew he was too far gone for that now, and he wouldn't ask Tommy to give something like that. He had demanded enough of his son. Now it was time for him to give Tommy something he should have a long time ago. The truth.

"Tommy... for everything else... I've done... just know that... I've always... loved you," Malcolm stuttered, choking on blood.

"I love you too," Tommy whispered as a single tear rolled down his face to mingled with the rain.

And to Malcolm's surprise, Tommy's expression was sincere. A small, truly happy smile lifted Malcolm's blood stained lips as he took one last breath. His last thought was that his death meant something, and it was truly worth it.

**)()()(**

Tommy kept his head bowed over his father's body for a long moment, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Laurel kneeling next to him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Then she gently wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug before pulling away and climbing to his feet.

"He wasn't a good guy," Tommy said.

"But in the end, he did do something good," Moira said. "He saved you."

Tommy nodded and let a small, sad smile lift the corners of his lips, but then turned serious as he scanned the area.

"Where did Oliver go?"

"He led Slade away from us," Quentin said. "He was trying to get us out of harms way."

"Which direction did he go?" Tommy asked, having every intention of following him.

"We weren't helping him. We were just more targets for Oliver to have to protect," Quentin said.

"I'm not going to leave him to fight Slade alone," Tommy said.

"Tommy, my dad is right," Laurel said. "Oliver got hurt because he was protecting me from Slade. Us being here is just putting him in more danger."

Tommy was seconds away from heading off to search the area himself when Slade appeared from around the side of a nearby building and headed straight for them.

The men quickly stepped forward, pushing the women behind them, Sara protesting as her father included her with the other women.

Slade raised his gun at the group and Tommy, bow in hand, started to reach for an arrow when a shot echoed through the rain. A second later, Slade collapsed to the ground, revealing Oliver laying on his stomach, smoking gun in hand, several feet behind Slade's now dead body. Oliver looked at all of them for a moment before the gun slipped from his fingers and his head fell to the pavement.

Tommy sprinted forward, the others following seconds behind him. He shot past Slade without slowing down and crashed to his knees next to the unconscious Oliver. He was actually kind of afraid to touch him as everywhere Tommy looked there was blood. He settled for pressing his fingers to Oliver's neck, checking for a pulse and finding one, but it was weak and erratic.

As the others finally reached him, Diggle knelt down on Oliver's other side and together they gently rolled him over. Blood was everywhere, his torso, his leg, and even running from his mouth. It was mixing with the rain and soaking into his clothes, and it almost completely covered the front of his hoodie. Tommy found the knife wound in Oliver's stomach, which seemed to be the worst one, and pressed his hands over it, while Diggle put pressure on the gunshot wound in Oliver's leg. Sara crouched down by Oliver's head and monitored his pulse, managing to also get her hand over the kinfe would in the back of Oliver's shoulder and apply pressure to it.

"He's bleeding bad," she said to Tommy, giving him a look that said she didn't think Oliver was going to make it.

"It doesn't matter. He's going to make it. No one else is dying today, especially not the man who just saved this entire city," Tommy said.

Unlike with his father, Tommy actually believed it this time. Oliver had to live. After everything he had managed to survive and overcome, he just could not die after having won the fight. Tommy was bound and determined that that was not how this was going to play out.

Tommy and the others leaped back as the ambulance arrived and paramedics rushed forward. They took one look at Oliver and shifted into overdrive as they quickly got him ready to move. In the process, Oliver's heart stopped and everyone watched in fear and panic, tears streaming down Moira's, Thea's, and Felicity's faces, as the paramedics shocked him twice to get him back. After that, Oliver was loaded into the ambulance and it quickly disappeared through the rain and was swallowed by the night.

The ambulance had arrived too late to save Malcolm Merlyn, but perhaps it had made it in time to save Oliver Queen.

**)()()(**

It was nine soaking wet people, looking very much worse for wear, that came shuffling into the hospital and up to the desk to asked about Oliver Queen.

The entire ER and, by now, most of the hospital was buzzing about The Arrow being brought in, and not only that, but it was none other than Oliver Queen who had been the city's secret protector all along.

The ragged looking group got plenty of surprised and curious looks as Moira and Thea were easily recognized, and even more so when several people recognized both Tommy and Sara from old news reports of their deaths and word of them being alive spread with the story of The Arrow's true identity.

The gape mouthed nurse at the desk stared at the group for a long moment before she informed them that Oliver had been rushed into emergency surgery and told them which floor they could wait on. The news wasn't unexpected and the nine of them turned and squeezed onto an elevator, riding up to their floor where they shuffled off and into a waiting room, finding places to sit amid more stares at their identities as well as their soaking wet clothing.

Moira had managed to mostly compose herself while Thea was still crying silently in Roy's arms, holding onto him with one hand while she kept a death grip on Moira's hand with the other. Across from the three of them, Laurel, her father, and Sara sat. Quentin had his arm around Laurel's shoulders while she had a hold of one of Sara's hands. Along the wall to Sara's left, and facing both groups, sat Tommy, Diggle, and Felicity.

Whoever saw the nine of them, stared at them with mixtures of curiosity, surprise, and even awe. At first they all thought it was because of Moira and Thea, and even Sara and Tommy. But as they settled themselves into the room to wait, Tommy glanced at the TV and snapped to attention.

"Look," he said pointing at the screen.

The volume was turned down too low to hear the reporter on the screen but written at the bottom of the screen were the simple words _Oliver Queen is The Arrow._

Tommy all but ran over to the TV and turned up the volume.

"_Once again, we are going to show you the amazing footage we obtained tonight of the fight between the man behind Sebastian Blood and the law enforcement bombings, and Starling City's vigilante known as The Arrow. Be advised this footage may not be suitable for younger viewers."_

From there, the group watched news footage of the entire fight between Oliver and Slade from the moment Oliver stepped into the street and pushed back his hood, to when the ambulance arrived. They watched as Oliver fought like they had never seen before. They watched as Tommy and Sara joined the fight, holding their own and giving Slade some good hits before being knocked to the ground. They watched Malcolm Merlyn's one act of valor was play out on the screen as he leaped in front of a bullet to save Tommy's life before finally and truly dying. They even watched part of the fight they hadn't seen as the camera moved to still catch the two men as they moved around the corner of the building. They watched as Oliver went down and then they watched in awe as he crawled across the ground, through the pelting rain, groaning, crying out, and bleeding all the way. And they watched him shoot Slade, saving all of their lives.

Once the footage was finished, they all sat back in stunned silence after having relived the events again and this time in full. Not a one of them could remember noticing the news crew but from the angle of the footage, Tommy was pretty sure they had been across the street from where Tommy and the others had been, and they had likely been hiding in the shadows with their camera so as to get the footage but remain unseen by the two fighting men. The group stopped paying attention to the TV as the reporters and commentators went on to talk about Malcolm being alive and now truly dead and about Tommy and Sara both miraculously being alive and of Oliver's true identity, replaying the footage several times throughout.

Now they were beginning to understand the looks they were getting from staff and visitors alike.

The group was understandably tired and more than a little overwhelmed from everything that had happened, and they were surprised again, but this time pleasantly, as the staff saw to their every need, bringing dry scrubs for them to change into, food and coffee whenever they needed it, and any information they had on Oliver's condition as soon as they received it.

The group even had several other people in the waiting room come up to them to tell them how grateful they were to Oliver for protecting the city and for bringing down the man who had bombed the police as many of the people in the waiting room were family members of cops injured in the attacks. And there were even people thanking Tommy and Sara for helping Oliver to bring Slade down.

The nine of them were amazed by the response and support from the people in the hospital. Any worry they may have had about people's reactions to Oliver's identity were wiped away. Because if those in the hospital were any indication, the people of Starling City loved The Arrow and wanted him to be okay as much as the nine of them did.

Unknown to any of them, while Starling City hoped and prayed for their protector's survival, Oliver Queen was fighting tooth and nail once again, this time for his life, in an operating room, as doctors were forced to shock him back for a third time.

* * *

**Let me know! Last chapter will be up sometime next week. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Well, we've reached the end guys. It's been fun, but now I need to return to my true love: the Avengers fandom. :P Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this epilogue and please review one last time and let me know how you felt about this chapter/this story. :)**

Oliver stirred slowly, groaning. He opened his eyes slowly, bright lights blinding him. He heard muffled voices, footsteps, and electronic beeps. I took him several minutes to get his barrings but once he did, he glanced around, realizing he was in a hospital room, again. He really needed to stop landing himself in the hospital. He shifted slightly and hissed in pain as his body protested the movement.

He felt like he had been hit by a semi, which had then backed up and run him over again. His chest and ribs were sore to the point of being uncomfortable when breathing and more than painful with the slightest movement. He could feel bandages binding his chest, likely for the broken ribs he was sure he had, and there was a draining tube coming from beneath his shirt so probably a chest tube. The wound in his thigh was bandaged and the leg was swollen to the point that he couldn't even bend his knee if he wanted to. His left shoulder was sore and his right had stiffened completely in its socket and was bound tightly, his arm strapped to his chest to keep the shoulder immobile. But despite all of that, he had won. He allowed himself to have a small, albeit sad, smile. He had won, at great cost, but he had won.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened as Moira, Thea, and Felicity burst in, anxiously voicing their concerns regarding Oliver. Roy, Diggle, and Tommy followed at a less frantic pace. All at once, Oliver was bombarded by voices as Thea, Moira, and Felicity all started talking over each other.

"We step out for one minute and you decide to pick that moment to wake up," Thea scolded.

"We were so worried about you," Moira said.

"Yeah, you have two knife wounds, a gunshot wound, several broken ribs, one of which punctured your lung and you still have a chest tube in. They had to shock you back three times because your heart stopped and you lost a whole lot of blood and you've been unconscious for nearly two days..." Felicity babbled.

The rest of whatever she said was lost in the excitement and Oliver might have also stopped listening. He grunted softly as he was hugged by Thea, who quickly let go of him, an apologetic smile on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Moira asked, once the talking had died down enough.

"I'm fine," Oliver lied, but a pained wince gave him away. "It doesn't matter how I am. What's important is you guys are okay and the city is safe."

The others all shared a look that Oliver couldn't quite decipher.

"What?" Oliver asked, confused. "Is everything okay?"

"Well," Diggle said, holding out that morning's newspaper. "The City knows you're The Arrow, Oliver."

Oliver took the paper and looked at it. There, on the front page was a picture of him fighting Slade, one of Slade's blades angled toward Oliver's head, and Oliver blocking it with his bow, his face clearly exposed.

Oliver looked at it for a long moment.

"Huh," he said at last.

"That's it?" Diggle inquired. "The entire city has just found out that you're The Arrow and all you can say is 'huh'?"

"And after that speech about how careful you are about who you tell your secret to," Felicity said.

"How did they find out?" Oliver asked.

"A news crew were hiding near the fight and got the whole thing on tape. The entire city watched you take Slade down," Tommy said.

Oliver sat up a bit, wincing and another hiss escaping him at the foolish movement. Once the pain passed, he opened his mouth to respond but stopped as the news on the TV caught his eye.

"Hey, turn it up," he said.

Tommy was closest to the T.V. and pushed the button to raise the volume.

_"As we have been discussing for the last two days, The Arrow's identity has finally been revealed to be none other than billionaire Oliver Queen. Since finding out this shocking information, the public's support of The Arrow has skyrocketed, with many now saying they want Mr. Queen to run for Mayor in the upcoming election. Not even Sebastian Blood had this much support before The Arrow brought him to justice. The people are now calling Oliver Queen 'The Savior of Starling City',"_ Tommy reached over and lowered the volume back down.

Oliver turned to Diggle, a small grin spreading across his face.

"I'd say they're taking it rather well," he said, causing most of the people in the room to either roll their eyes or snort in amusement.

"It's been playing almost constantly for the last two days," Sara said, as she stepped into the room. "And Laurel's been talking non-stop to reporters, building up your reputation as The Arrow."

"There is even a huge crowd of people outside the building, all of them just wanting a glimpse of you," Roy said.

"You haven't been this talked about since you died," Tommy joked.

Oliver looked at him, his expression suddenly turning somber.

"I am sorry about your father, Tommy," he said.

Tommy glanced down at the floor before looking back up at Oliver.

"For everything he's done, he did something good in the end," Tommy said, echoing Moira's words from two days before. He was silent for a long moment, his gaze sliding to the window before he looked back and shared a long look with Oliver. "I'm okay," he said finally.

Oliver nodded, a small smile quirking up his lips.

"We found this," Roy said, breaking the silence as he held out Oliver's broken bow. "I guess you'll have to get a new one."

"Not the first time," Oliver said, "but I don't know this time," he said, taking one of the two pieces of the bow in his free hand and fingering the break in the riser. "I think maybe this one lasted as long as it was supposed to. It helped me finish what I originally set out to do. I saved the city," he handed the piece of the bow back to Roy. "They don't need The Arrow anymore."

"You're wrong," a voice said and Oliver turned to see Quentin standing in the doorway. "Although I hate to admit it, this city still needs The Arrow. But maybe this time you can work _with _the police instead of against us," he said with a grin.

Oliver chuckled. "Yeah, the police really want my help," he said wryly.

"Actually, the bombings took a pretty big toll on law enforcement. They could use all the help they can get, and the city needs protection while they rebuild. Besides, even if the police don't want your help, I do," Quentin said seriously.

Oliver gave him a long, hard look, a silent exchange passing between them before he nodded once. Quentin returned the gesture. Oliver didn't know how or when it happened, but at some point, Quentin Lance had become a friend.

**)()()(**

Several weeks later, Oliver was finally being released from the hospital. His ribs and chest were still sore but were well on the mend. His shoulders were still giving him trouble and he had to use a cane thanks to the still healing gunshot wound to his leg, but he was finally allowed to go home.

Surprisingly enough, although Oliver didn't think getting released was such a big deal, his family and friends showed up anyway. Moira, Thea, Diggle, Felicity, Roy, Tommy, and even Sara, Laurel, and Quentin Lance all came too.

Tommy and Sara had been prepared to leave the city, to keep The League from coming after them, but Oliver had convinced them to stay, almost bringing himself to begging. He had finally gotten Tommy back and Laurel and her father had gotten Sara back, Oliver didn't want to lose either of them again.

It had taken convincing, but Oliver had succeed in not only getting them to stay, but also convinced them to team up with The Arrow to help protect the city. And that wasn't all. At Thea's request, he had finally let Roy join the team. Oliver smirked as he remembered Roy's reaction.

The look on Roy's face when Oliver presented him with a red version of his Arrow outfit had been priceless. Now The Arrow wasn't the only protector of Starling City. The people had redubbed Oliver The Green Arrow, named Roy Red Arrow, Tommy got the title of Black Arrow, and thanks to her last name, Sara was christened Black Lance. Apparently, as far as coming up with names went, Starling City wasn't the most creative and the team was trying very hard to get the people to change the names to pretty much anything else.

Oliver reached out to grab his bag but Diggle beat him to it, giving Oliver a look that said he wasn't letting Oliver carry anything with his leg still on the mend. Oliver rolled his eyes but didn't argue.

Together the large group of people made their way to the bottom floor and toward the hospital doors. Oliver knew something was up. He didn't survive the island without becoming observant and it wasn't hard to notice all nine of the people with him suddenly slowing their pace to flank him. He was having to go slow as he hobbled along with his cane, so for them to slow even more to get behind him, he knew something was going on, but he decided to trust them that whatever it was, wasn't deadly or anything. And even if it was, he was in a hospital so he figured he was covered.

He finally made it to the doors and stepped outside, immediately drawing up short at the sudden deafening cheers that arose from the massive crowd gathered in front of the hospital. Oliver stared at the people in awed silence. He had known that he had the support of the city but to see so many people waiting outside the hospital just to see him off was overwhelming.

The others stood behind him, smiling widely as they watched. He was finally getting the recognition he deserved. Finally, people were seeing the real Oliver Queen, the man they had, for so long, known he could be. The city finally saw him the way they did. Oliver Queen aka The Arrow, the Savior of Starling City, was a good man.

After a moment, Oliver stepped forward into the crowd and immediately people started reaching out to shake his hand or just to touch his arm. Everywhere he looked, people were thanking him, telling him they were glad he was okay, telling him about loved ones he had saved and people who were still alive and well thanks to him. It was overwhelming and more than a little humbling.

Oliver readily returned the handshakes and spoke to as many as he could. Never had he had this much positive attention. Before, anytime there were this many people around him, they were yelling and screaming at him and even trying to hit him. People had never loved him before much less outright adored him.

It took him a while to move through the crowd as he stopped several times to speak to different people, but eventually the car came into sight. He was almost there when he felt a tug on his pants leg and looked down to see a little girl about five or six looking up at him. He smiled at her, and slowly, with some difficulty, he managed to lower himself to one knee before her, having to lean heavily on his cane and keep his injured leg straight to do so, but it was worth it as he saw the bright smile the little girl gave him.

"What's your name?" Oliver asked, noting how quiet the people around them had gotten so they could hear what he said.

"Lily," she said shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Lily," Oliver said with a smile. "Did you have something you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "I wanted to thank you for saving my daddy."

Oliver stared at her in astonishment, taking a minute to find his voice.

"How did I save your daddy?" he asked.

"You saved him from the bad men," Lily said, somewhat unhelpfully.

Another voice had Oliver looking up to see a woman, who he guessed was the little girl's mother, move to stand behind her.

"He was one of the hostages in that bank robbery you stopped last month," she explained.

Oliver remembered that bank robbery. The robbers had taken several people hostage and the police negotiations had been going nowhere. Oliver had stormed into the bank, taken down the men, and rescued the hostages before disappearing again.

"It was my pleasure, Lily," he said.

Lily then surprised him again as she suddenly reached forward and wrapped her little arms around his neck. He readily returned the hug, gently wrapping his big arms around her tiny frame.

"I love you Arrow," she said.

He gave her a big smile as she pulled away, her whole face lighting up as she smiled in return. Her mother thanked him, either for talking to the girl or for saving her husband, Oliver wasn't sure, before leading Lily back to the edge of the crowd.

Oliver spent the next few seconds trying to figure out how to get back up. He could just use his cane to lever himself to his feet, but that would pull on his still sore shoulders. He was no stranger to pain, but he was also no masochist and he couldn't stay there on one knee forever. He was just about to bite the bullet and pull himself back to his feet despite his shoulders, when he felt a hand on his arm, and looked up to see Tommy next to him.

Oliver gave his best friend a grateful look, gripping Tommy's shoulder as he helped Oliver to his feet. Apparently, the the fact that he had taken the time and effort to kneel down and talk to the little girl had endeared him even more with everyone as the cheering and applause picked up once more and it took them another five minutes to make it to the car that was only about ten feet away.

It was going to take some getting used to, but Oliver thought it might not be so bad having the city know who he was.

**)()()(**

It had taken some weeks, but Starling City had mostly calmed down. The city still loved and adored Oliver, especially as he did everything he could, both as The Arrow and as Oliver Queen, to help the city recover. However, the excitement of him being The Arrow, while still big, was somewhat overshadowed now as everyone was focused on rebuilding.

Quentin Lance stood on the roof of the building acting as the temporary police station until they finished rebuilding the old one, his eyes watching the sky.

"Officer Lance," a disguised voice greeted him.

He turned around to see The Arrow standing there, next to the roof's spotlight.

"It's actually Detective now. They reinstated me, thanks to you. And when the commissioner retires next month, the job is apparently mine."

"Congratulations," the green clad man said with a nod.

"You don't need to use that voice modulator thing anymore you know. We're on the same side now, Oliver," Lance said with a smirk.

Oliver shrugged but turned the modulator off and even pushed his hood back.

"Force of habit," he said.

"Well, you'd better break it, seeing as how the entire city knows who you are now. Your secrecy and anonymity have gone right out the window," Quentin said, grinning as Oliver winced at the thought.

"Oh, well," Oliver finally said with a shrug. "Could be worse I guess." Then he walked over to the spotlight Lance was standing next to and tapped the base of it. "You are kidding me with this, right?"

In the sky, the spotlight projected a bow-and-arrow symbol into the clouds.

"It works pretty well with that other guy," Quentin said, sounding completely unapologetic.

Oliver reached over and shut it off.

"There's an easier way," he said.

"Yeah, I could just call Queen mansion, or your nightclub," Quentin joked.

Oliver just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're as bad as Tommy," he said before holding out a phone to the detective. "The number in this phone is one I keep with me at all times. You need help, use it."

Lance nodded, taking the phone and tucking it safely away.

"I never did apologize for all the grief I caused you and your family. It was–"

"Don't. It's already forgotten," Oliver said, holding up his hand.

Quentin nodded and turned to look out at the city for a moment before speaking without turning around.

"Then I guess all that's left to say is thank you…" his voice trailed off as he turned around, finding himself alone again and shaking his head as a grin stretched across his face, "for saving this city."

* * *

**And that's it guys, but for any of you who enjoyed this story enough to want a sequel, my friend _MarvelAndDCWriter _is actually working on one and when it is posted, I'll let you guys know. So make sure you have this story on alerts and feel free to give me a review one last time. :)**


End file.
